


Lost the Nerve

by Writing_Goat



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Build up, Cigarettes, Cryptids, M/M, Occasional supporting OC, Sally Face - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, drugs mentioned/ used, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: Larry wants to tell Sally how he really feels, but each time he tries, something gets in the way. Will he ever be able to tell Sal?





	1. The First of Many Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd practice writing, and I'll do it with these nerds.

Larry could remember when he and Sal met. It was the best thing to ever happen to him. Sal came into his life and they became inseparable. Lisa, hism other loved Sal as if he had always been there, and Larry himself, well. That was another story for another time, dudes.

Was it? Larry watched Sal speak in front of the class. He knew Sal hated giving presentations, but Larry loved seeing him up there. Sal’ head bobbed when talking, his pigtails moving back and forth as his blue eyes scanned the class nervously. There was a bit of a break in his voice. It wasn’t metal to say, but Larry found Sally absolutely adorable.

Sally had to be the most metal of all their friends, yet he was the sweetest, most down to earth guy he knew. Sal would talk to homeless people like no one else he knew. Larry could see them feel alive again. They often would go even and volunteer at the shelters, homeless and animal alike.

Larry would feel nervous when ever Sal would make and hold eye contact with him, but Larry would refuse to break it. He could tell as Sal’s shoulder’s relaxed when he spoke, as if he was speaking to Larry. The classroom always seemed to vanish whenever they found each other lost in their staring contest.

“Thank you Sal, that was a interesting report on.. Zombies.” The teacher seemed uninterested and not amused, almost as if she knew Larry had been the one to give Sal the project idea in the first place.. She wasn’t wrong, Larry was guilty for handing off the idea to Sal.

The bell run, and the students made their way out, and so would he, if the teacher hadn’t stopped him from following Sal on the way out. “Larry? Could.. I have a moment. It’ll just be a second.”

Larry opened and closed his mouth, giving a shrug to accept his fate for whatever it was he did now. Sal even stuck around like a true friend before the teacher gently ushered him out, closing the door.

“Great.. Uhm. Larry.” The teacher began, leaning against her desk. “I can’t help but notice you've been.. Distracted, lately. Is there something on your mind?”

Yes, there was something. Sally was on his mind. “No Miss. Just been thinking about the new Sanity’s Fall concert that’s coming this spring.” she wasn't buying it from the look on her face, so she continued.

“Is it about your father, Larry?” He couldn’t resist groaning out loud, bringing his hands to his face. No. Miss. It wasn’t about his dad. “... Perhaps it’s about Sal Fisher?”

Larry’s eyes widen, and he stuffed his hands heavily into his hoodie’s pockets. No. Nope Miss. Wasn’t about Sal.. Again, her face didn’t give off that she was convinced, and instead gave an almost, knowing, sad smile.

“Larry.. If there is something happening there, it is none of my business. But know that if you run into any trouble, come straight to me, okay? I know this class isn’t your favorite, neither am I likely your favorite teacher.. But you can trust me with this.” What was she implying? Larry made steady eye contact with her, her face was… Genuine. She wasn’t lying about whatever she was implying. “Do you understand, Larry?”

“... Yeah. Miss. I think I do… Uh.. Thanks..?” Larry was uncertain what sort of bond had been made, the contact breaking when the door squeaked open and Sal’s covered face peeked around the corner of it.

“I’m sorry Miss. Is Larry in trouble? We’re suppose to meet up with friends for lunch and we’re running late.” Sal’s voice was light and innocent. The voice he normally used with authority figures to come off harmless. Larry loved it.

Larry loved him.

“Oh! Of course.” Miss straightened her posture. Gently tapping her finger against Larry’s forehead in a friendly manner. “Get out of here, Larry. Go with your friends and enjoy your lunch. Remember what I said.”

Miss knew, and Larry had a feeling he could trust her. He waved her hand away gently with a laugh, and flashed her one of his true, Larry fashion smiles. Don’t betray him, please. “No worries Miss, I will. Thanks!” With that, he’d run off out the door grabbing Sal’s hand.

On the way to their spot, Larry and Sal chatted the whole time there. Sal was curious what the teacher was asking Larry, but Larry managed to quickly make up it was about his dad and mom. Something about the Miss being worried.

“She seems like a nice teacher” Larry admitted, giving Sal’s hand a gentle squeeze. They weren’t afraid of the stares some of the school gave them, tho it did fill Larry with worry what would happen if any of the bullies got the balls to mess with them.

“That’s good. Sal hummed thoughtfully, squeezing his hand in return, sending butterflies through Larry. How would Sal even react? Honestly, Larry pondered if he should just tell him and get over with it. Sal wasn’t the kind of guy to judge.

“Hey S-” “Sally! Larry! Hey!” Oh.. that voice. The boys turned and saw Chug running up to them, seeming excited over something. Aw geez. Sally gave Larry a quick, questioning look with his eyes before they gave full attention to the hefty boy. “Did you guys hear??”  
“Hear… What?” Sally questioned, subconsciously swinging his hand with Larry’s. A habit that Sal normally did if holding hands while talking. “We just got out of class.”

“They’re giving away some tickets for the dance tomorrow since some kid paid a butt load of money!” Chug shifted his weight from side to side, looking excited. “We should all go! It’d be really fun! You can wear a cute dress and we guys can dress our best pants or something!”

“Sally isn’t--” “Sure Chug. That sounds great, right Larry?” Sally looked up, innocently yet firm at Larry. It was no secret Chug had been mistaking Sal for a girl, but Sal didn’t seem up to ever correcting him, probably to save the boy from embarrassment. Also he just did not care, at all, when people misgendered him. After a moment of eye conversation, Larry turned his head to Chug. “Uhm.. Right. Really fun, super metal.”

Chug watched the two of them, curious whatever that eye conversation was about, but blew it off. “Great!” He hummed, crossing his arms, puffing out his chest. “I’ll go get the tickets then, since they’re free. See you guys after school!”

There went any courage he had of telling Sal his feelings, but, with lunch coming to an end, Larry was going to have a fun time pointing out Sally didn’t have a dress to wear if he was going through with this.

That was, until after school Sal revealed his plans all along.

“I can’t believe this.” Larry groaned, pressing his hand to his face. They had got the tickets, found Todd and Ashley was going as well.. And now Sally was trying on his mom’s, Lisa’s dresses. “You can’t be serious.”

“Shut up, no peeking.” Sally huffed through the bathroom door. Every once in awhile a dress would sail out past him, followed by a quick clicking of the door. “I want to wear a dress to the dance, I think it’d be comfortable seeing as we’ll be surrounded by over heating bodies.”

Larry mimicked him in a high pitched voice, sitting down next to the bathroom door outside. “I just can’t believe my mom has old dresses that fit you. Personally, if you’re going to wear anything, at least wear a skirt. You could even borrow one of my shirts and look a little metal.” Larry teased, putting his hands behind his head. He wasn’t being serious.

What he wasn’t expecting was Sally’s head poking out, his hair down over bare, slightly scarred shoulders… And.. Oh god. “Eyes up here.” Sally teased, Larry could feel him smirking behind that prosthetic of his. “That’s actually a good idea. Do you think you mom has a black mini skirt I could wear? Go grab one of your shirts, Sanity’s fall. I know you have like 20 of them.”

Slam. the door closed again and he could already hear his mom rummaging in her room, having overheard the boys. Fuck.

School the next day passed quickly, some of the girls were wearing their best gowns already, while some of the guys even tried to work up last minute courage to ask the girls to dance with them. Well. Larry and Chug were not one of these boys, neither was Sal wearing the skirt his mother found him or shirt, saying he’d put them on before the dance. Todd and Ashley looked stunning compared to them at lunch.

Larry dragged his feet into a classroom with Miss. The teacher he knew as Miss, at least. That’s what all the kids called her, and she was young, beautiful. Full of energy yet always calm about it. “Miss?”

“Oh? Larry is something the matter?” Miss turned her attention to the confused boy, watching him carefully as he made himself comfortable in a desk. “What’s happening?”

“I was thinking about what you said yesterday.” Larry admitted firstly, running his hand through his hair. “I decided to try to tell Sal.. But..”

“But…?” She hummed, watching Larry’s expression. “You lost the nerve last second?”

“Kinda, I was interrupted. Now we’re going to the dance, and Sal’s going to be in a skirt..” He groaned, laying his head on the desk. “Sal has no care, at all what other’s think of him! I worry someone might try to bully him! Not that more than half the school even knows his gender for sure.” The pigtails really threw off a lot of the staff and students.

“Really?” Miss smiled, almost humored by something as she delicately covered her mouth, seeming to look past Larry and into a memory. “That’s.. Sweet. Really sweet.” She whispered, shaking her head to bring herself back.

“I can only offer that you try again, Larry. He’s a good lad. Even if he doesn’t return your feelings he won’t judge you for them.”

Larry leaned back in his chair, staring at the desk deep in thought. “I guess.” What if the universe kept stopping him? Try harder. That’s what his dad told him. Never give up. Determination lit up in his eyes, getting up from the desk, grinning at Miss.

“That’s boy.” Miss smiled, walking over to him and patting his back. “Get on outta here. I have papers to grade. Go get ready for the dance.”

Dance. Right. Larry threw his bag down on his bedroom floor. Eyes scanning his room. Did he have anything nice to wear? He really didn’t. Oh man. This was lam. Larry ran his hands through his.. Hair. He had hair. Long hair.

Larry ran into the bathroom and began to get to work on the fanciest ponytail he could do, going as far as to have his mother help. It was pulled back, and tied in a simple black ribbon of hers, and with his naturally baggy eyes he wouldn’t have any need for major makeup for the look he was going for.

Even if he wanted to cover his damn freckles. Ugh.

Running out back, Larry felt the wind blowing his pony tail around. He had to get into the tree house to find one of his father’s suit jackets. It’d been so long, he could only hope it had the smell of the tree house and not his father.

… the black jacket still smelt like his dad. Larry sat on a crate, staring at the once large jacket. Now it would be only a little big on him. Christ. He remembered dressing in his father’s clothes before he… Left. Larry felt stinging in his eyes, trying not to fall into the hole. He had places to go, to be.

Think of it as him being with you.” a voice, one he couldn’t quite place. “He’s always with you.. And he’ll be with you tonight as you wear that.”

Huh… Larry felt a weight lifted as he stood and slid the jacket on. It was black, and went well with the dress shirt he had underneath. That voice was right.. His father was with him. He should be crying anyways, he had a friend to admit his feelings too!

Climbing out of the tree house, Larry went back to his room, finishing up getting ready. He’d have to go pick Sal up from upstairs, which was no problem with a elevator in their building.

Chug was already there waiting outside when Larry made it, grinning at how nervous chug looked. The boy still had his hat on, but did his best to wear clean, nice clothes. “Looking sharp there, dude.”

“Yeah?” Chug straightened, the clothing he had was flattering for his form. Larry hated how the boy got teased at school for his weight, he looked good. Even if he ate unhealthy. “I don’t look…?”

“Dude, you’re fat and handsome. C’mon.” Larry softly elbowed his side, seeing the turmoil in his eyes. “You look great, Chug. You’re going to blow a lot of girls away.”

“Thanks Larry.” Chug relaxed, a smile appearing on his face.

“Are you guys done flirting? We should be heading out.” Oh.

Oh. Gods. Sweet Thor strike him down. His heart hammered. Saly had his usual pigtails, but curled with each held in a black ribbon. His shirt was loose on Sal’s small frame, bunching up at the bottom, revealing his slight pudge. Oh Larry loved his slight pudge.

His mother’s mini skirt on him didn’t look bad either, and Sal decided to go along with thin leggings for the dance. That was good, as he couldn’t imagine Sal being completely comfortable showing a lot more skin he already was. The short sleeved shift covered his shoulders, but there were specks of scars along his arms.

Dog marks. Larry had a feeling they were, at least. As he could only assume it had been a dog that attacked Sal when he was younger.

“Y-you look great Sally!” Chug stuttered, and Larry could only managed a choked up thumbs up.

They then met up with Todd and Ashley outside the apartments. They walked in a group to the school. Sally and Ashley holding a conversation better than previous times. As Sal got use to her presence, he managed to keep his calm around her.

Larry felt envious, but he would never wish harm upon Ashley. Ash made Sally happy, and if they ever got together Larry would be their biggest support, he decided. Chug elbowed Larry lightly in the walk to catch his attention.

“Do you think Sally is a lesbian for Ashley?” Oh. Oh god. The laughter Larry had erupted, interrupting the conversations. Even Todd had over heard and had to take his glasses off. Chug looked offended, but something seemed to click when he looked over at Sal and ashley, looking back at Larry he began to laugh too, his cheek dusted pink.

“I hate you guys.” Chug murmured once they got there. Sal had been apologizing the entire time.

“I didn’t care when you called me a girl, I’m sorry I never corrected you, I just..” Sally looked fretful, worried. But Chug jsut smiled at him, shaking his head.

“I never asked, it’s okay, Sally! I always had suspicions. Don’t worry, we’re still good.” Sally seemed relieved, and chug looked more confident than ever. Larry was happy he had finally put two and two together, even if it was from Larry’s and Todd’s rude laughter.

“You just owe me a dollar.” Chug grinned, walking into the gym with Ashley and toss, leaving Larry and Sal waiting at the entrance to hand in their tickets.

“Damn. I feel bad, I hope he doesn’t think we were playing a joke on him.” Sally pulled at the bottom of his shirt. “He’s a really nice guy and--”

Larry gently took Sal’s hand, leading him into the gym completely, “Relax..” Larry murmured, smiling down at Sal. “He knows Sal.. You’re a kind guy, you never went out of your way to hurt anyone.”

Sal looked up surprised at Larry. Larry could tell Sal was smiling from the way his eyes crinkled behind the mask. His hands were warm…

All night Larry wanted to dance with Sal, but everyone else did first. Chug had took Sally out dancing first, stepping on each other’s feet but still had fun, nonetheless.

Ashley was perfect in the way she moved, but Sally couldn’t keep up with her steps, which ended up with two flustered teens. Well then.

Todd had originally not wanted to dance with anyone, but watching him awkwardly step on Sal’s sneakers was kind of cute. His freckles were brightened from his red face.

Larry excused himself to step outside the gym, able to hear the music still he lit up himself a cigarette, inhaling deeply before blowing out. Ah.. Larry closed his eyes, head craned looking up at the sky.

“Larry?” Sally had followed him out, walking up beside him. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Lary was a little surprised, but smiled none the less, keeping the cigarette between his fingers. The ember glow from it just barely lightening up the area around them. “Just came out for a smoke.. Finished dancing with Todd?” He teased.

“He kept stepping on my feet.” Sally sighed, likely pouting. “He really had two left feet. Even Chug was able to keep up.. Even if I stepped on his feet a lot.” “You also didn’t dance with anyone. What, afraid of squishing us?”

Larry had to laugh, looking at Sal who pressed his hands to his hip like a girl would, he imagined. Being in a skirt really brought out Sal’s expressive side. “Nah, I just don't want to blow you guys outta the water with my moves.”

“Prove it.” Sal didn’t miss a beat, stepping up to Larry. “I bet you can’t dance better than what we did.” Ohho. A challenge. Larry took a long drag of his cigarette, dropping it in the grass and crushing the lit but with his foot. Putting out the light.

“Fine. Come here.” Larry stepped forward, gently taking Sal’s hands, trying to ignore his heart speeding up. The music was perfect, the breeze, the night. They moved in sync, keeping their eyes on one another's. Larry lost track of time.

The danced in the grass, listening to each other’s breath, Sally only stepping on Larry’s shoe every once in awhile. They slowed to stop as the moon shone brightly down on them. Now. the perfect time was now.

“Sally.. No.. Sal.. I…” Larry whispered, gently pressing his hand to Sal’s face, his heart racing. Sal was looking up him with bright, beautiful blue eyes. Larry could almost see the skin around them behind the mask. Was Sal blushing?“I-”

A shriek came over the school, and loud spurts of water as sprinklers came up from the ground surrounding them, causing the boys to scream and shout in surprise from the cold water. The gyms began to drain of wet students and teachers alike.

“Someone.. Pulled the fire alarm.” Sally managed, all before erupting into laughter. Larry couldn’t resist. Laughing too. The boys were being soaked in the grass as the sprinklers in the yard had continued on, watching as Todd, Chug, and Ashley soon appeared out of the school, soaked to the bone. The went over to join them, to get out of the sprinklers to hear what happened.

They would have to wait, then. Wait for the fire truck to check everything out, see who did it.. Wait for rides. The group of friends stood there laughing and chatting at the ordeal.

“What were you trying to tell me, Larry..?” Sally finally managed to ask Larry, whispering to him as they watched the fire truck pull up to check the school.

“I uh..” Shit. “I.. Uh.. I forgot.” God dammit. Sally didn’t look convinced, but didn’t pry. He laced his fingers with Larry’s watching the men walk into the building.

He lost the nerve. Again.


	2. The Second Time with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Halloween! Larry and Sal wants to do something fun. why not explore and old warehouse with friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments. <3 and handling my spelling errors. Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it!

“It’s rude to laugh at a student.” Larry hummed, watching Miss’s shoulders shake, sitting behind her desk. Ever since the dance, Larry had made an effort to visit one of his favorite teachers. She had opened up to him, and gave him a safe place to share insecurities and get advice that wasn’t something cheesy.

In this case, however. Larry’s face was red, arms crossed and sunken into a desk he had made himself comfortable in. He was skipping one of his classes to talk to her, which would look bad on the both of them if anyone found out, but he really needed to talk to her… Even if she was starting to snort, trying not to laugh.

“Forgive me Larry.. It’s just..” Miss straightened her posture, clearing her throat as she made an attempt to calm herself. “You wrote the boy a love letter, put it in his locker, and then forgot to sign it at all? On top of that you didn’t actually write it, you wrote it on a computer, printed it, still didn’t sign it before sneaking it in there?”

Larry’s head made contact with his desk and groaned. Every attempt he makes always ends this way. Either he forgets to put his name on it, or he gets interrupted. “It’s like I really am cursed..”

Miss got up from her desk, still chuckling but far more calmed down now as she walked over, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Larry, dear. It’s just a series of misfortunes.” She hummed, giving a soft squeeze. “The amount of bravery you’ve shown is impressive. Most people would have gave up by now.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is stubborn.” Larry sighed. Sitting up straight looking up at Miss. “Halloween is coming up. I was thinking maybe I could take him to a scary movie or something..”

Miss raised her eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. “And you call me boring for what I do with my girlfriend?” Her tone was flat, but no means rude or mean. Just factual. “Dude, as you like to say so much, I think you can be more creative than that. You’re young Larry, Sally, is young. You’re not going to set the mood for anything in a stuffy gross movie theater.”

Ouch. Larry pushed out his bottom lip. That feel when a teacher who does cross stitching for fun calls you boring. “I mean… I guess…” He leaned into his hand, looking down at his desk in thought. “I guess I could ask Megan she’s uh… Friend of ours.”

Miss didn’t seem to hear the hesitation, as she didn’t bring it up or look at him for it. “That sounds smart. I have no idea what two teen boys could get up too for fun, so asking someone your age could help.” Miss smiled at him.

Well.. Their age no, she was technically younger, even if older, but she was dead. Larry met her last year during the winter time “Well-”

The bell rung, ending their conversation there. Larry thanked Miss for her time as he left her classroom and made his way to the back of the school where Sally would be waiting with Todd, Chug, and ashley. They all pretty much walked the same path every day.

\---------------------

There were leaves everywhere. Some still in trees, but mostly on the ground or blowing in the wind. Ashley was gushing about how she loved the oranges and reds, while Larry himself couldn’t help but love how blue the sky was today.

“I’m excited, you guys!” Ashley’s face list up, taking the lead so she could address the entire group. “We should do something for Halloween, maybe! You guys always tell me how it’s haunted.. Oh! Maybe we should sneak to the graveyard!”

“I.. I dunno about that Ashley, the graveyard is suppose to be closed at night..” Chug frowned, looking over to Todd for help, who seemed more curious about potential science rather than potential of law breaking. “T-Todd?”

“Oh, forgive me Chug.” Todd smiled at him, before looking at Ashley. “I’m intrigued, to say the least. We’d have to…”

The conversation between the three went on, not including either Larry or Sally in the discussion, probably for the best.

“... I think that’s a bad idea..” Sally murmured out, not loud enough for anyone to actually hear, but Larry had.

“... I agree, Sal. I don’t like it either.” the two boys shared a meaningful look. It wasn’t a secret Sal’s mom was dead and buried somewhere far away, and that they had gone and made Larry’s dad a makeshift grave behind the tree house. Larry didn’t believe there could be any other reason besides death that his father left. “I think it’d be funner to go into the old warehouse near the apartments. It’s been boarded up since I was a kid.”

There was his blue sky. Sally’s eyes lit up at that, his hand reaching out for Larry’s shirt to stop him. Larry grinned as the hand gently grabbed the fabric of his shirt, bringing him and the rest of the group to a stop once they noticed. Sally only got grabby when he got excited.

“You didn’t tell me about an abandon building nearby..!” Sally breathed out, the interest of exploring areas locked down sounding exciting to him. “Why have you never shown me before?”

“You never asked.” Larry winked, disconnecting Sal’s hand from his shirt before he could stretch the fabric out, “The college students said they were planning on breaking in the place themselves, but got spooked out by a ghost.”

“Hmm. An apparition, you say?” Todd chimed in finally, adjusting his glasses. “A confirmed sighting, no less from our friends, the college students.. Granted, if they weren’t drunk or high. I think that could prove more fruitful for our experiences on Halloween, and it’s within’ walking distance unlike the graveyard.”

Ashley seemed disappointed by this, but didn’t pry on the graveyard situation. “A warehouse? I guess that could be fun. Larry can get his mom’s tools, I can bring my dad’s flashlights.”

Chug, was still not having either, specially at the mention of ghosts. They had tried to introduce Chug and Ashley to Megan once before, but Chug refused to meet her eye to eye again, and Megan just wouldn’t show for Ashley. “I been by there before! We really shouldn’t go in there guys, it gives me the creeps.”

Sally left Larry’s side to stand next to Chug,the area around his eyes lifted, showing he was smiling behind the mask. “Awr, but Chug, it won’t be as much fun if you don’t come with.” Larry watched Chug press his hands together uncertainly, seeming to sweat under Sally’s eyes. “C’mon, I won’t let anything bad happen. I promise. If things get hairy, I’ll make sure you're safe.”

The smile on Chug’s face was addictive. It wasn’t often the boy lit up like that, but when he did it normally got their entire group smiling. Seemed Sally had a talent for getting people to smile. “Well.. alright. But only because I trust you, Sal!”

\-----------------

“I don’t know how you do it, Sally Face.” Larry smiled, falling into his bean bag. “Not only do we have a group to do it with, but that group includes Chug most of all! I was worried he’d be alone held up in his room if we couldn’t convince him.”

Sally gave a little shrug, sitting down on Larry’s couch. “Chug is pretty brave on his own, he just needs to know he has our support if anything bad happens.” He stretched out, kicking off his shoes. “Just as long as I don’t have to dress up.”

“Understandable.” Larry nodded, watching Sal make himself comfortable. “Sorry also for ditching the last class of the day, I went to hang out with Miss.”

Sal waved at him, letting him know it was no big deal. “No worries. You almost smoked an entire pack of cigarettes when trying to help me find who put that letter in my locker. You were.. Oddly passionate.” He snickered. “I’m lucky to have such a protective friend like you, Larry.”

Yeah… Passionate. Larry’s face turned a little pink, thankful Sal had pulled out his Gear Boy to play a game on it. Christ. If there was a God. Maybe now would be a good time to let sal know it was him?

Larry opened his mouth just as a knock came on his bedroom door. Ah. Or not. The knocker soon let themselves in. “Boys! I’m so glad you made it home.” Lisa chimed, wiping her forehead, “You wouldn’t by chance be kind enough to help me with a few things, would ya?”

\------------------

They were crowded at the back of the apartments. Larry and Ashley both had backpacks while Todd was going over a list of their items.

Halloween night came quickly, landing on a weekend for the crew, thankfully. Larry had been caught up with helping his mom he nearly forgotten. He gathered the crowbar and other items he thought they might need, as well as a picture of his father in his pocket.. For good luck.

“Alright, so I did some research. The warehouse in question had some questionable history.” Todd adjusted his glasses reading a paper he had wrote. “We should be able to get into the building no problem. Cops will be supervising high populated areas so we should be safe from the law.”

They all nodded, seeming comforted by this, Sally was having a hard time hiding his excitement for their adventure. “Before we go, does anyone have any questions or concerns? We don’t want to get there and someone need to use one of the old bathrooms.”

Larry glanced around at their team. Everyone was shaking their head, even Chug seemed oddly ready for this. They began to walk off in the direction of the warehouse, the sun just beginning to set, and the wind picking up.

“What do we hope to find in there?” Ashley sighed, fixing her backpack. “I still think the graveyard would have been way funner than some dusty old warehouse. What if there's a homeless guy living there? Or giant rats?”

“Then we apologize for intruding the homeless man and scaring his pet rat.” Sally quipped, hands at his side as they walked. “I doubt we’ll run into either. Larry and I had snuck over the other day. It’s completely boarded up, no clear way in.”

“Then why are we going?” Chug kept up, arms crossed. “Are we just going to stand outside and pretend to know what’s happening inside?”

Larry laughed, adjusted his bag, digging in his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. “Nah dude, that’s what the crowbar is for, here, look at this paper we marked the door we’re gonna unboard-”

“Uhm.. Larry?” Ashley’s voice chirped, coming from behind. “This.. Picture. Who is it?”

Oh, shit. Larry spun around, seeing Ashley gripping a photo of his father. It must have fell out when he pulled out that paper. Before he had a chance, Sally was over to Ashley, gently taking the photo from her.

“It’s Larry’s dad.” Sal offered a soft look with his eyes. “He…”

“He vanished into the night, no trace of him.” Todd cut in, walking up next to Sal. “No one knows what happened to him.”

Right.. Todd had just moved in with his family when his dad disappeared. Sal came over to him, handing the photo over, giving his hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. Sal knew and understood how much it meant to him to have that photo safe and sound with him, as well as letting people know that his dad wasn’t in the picture.

“.. I’m really sorry, Larry.” Ashley’s eyes were hidden by her hair, and Larry couldn’t read her expression. Why was she sorry? And why did it sound personal? Larry wanted to ask, but she had changed mood in the blink of an eye. “We should hurry up if we want to spend any time in that warehouse, guys!”

\----------

They made it. Night had taken over completely and the only saving grace was that the wind died down. Sal’s gearboy flashed green, letting them know they weren’t alone.

After Todd had took a moment to write down a few notes on that they got closer to the building, winding around it toward the side where Larry and Sal led them. It would be that door they began to rip the boards off of, trying their best to keep quiet. Soon the boards were off and the door slid open.

Chug stuck between Larry and Sally as Ashley and Todd took the lead with flashlights. As soon as they were in the door behind slammed, and Sally’s gearboy lit up.

“What’s going on?” Chug gasped,grabbing onto Sal’s shirt. Sal looked at Chug, and gave him Larry could only guess a comforting glance.

“It’ll be okay Chug, it does this sometimes. I have that weird game in.” Sally explained, launching the game. “.. Just like the other times..” He heaved a sigh. “I gotta play this. Guys, go explore and let me know if anything jumps out.”

And so they did, with Chug sticking by Sally. Larry, Ashley, and todd went to explore deeper. Sally had been right, the place was untouched since the day it had been boarded up. They found dried blood, dead insects, and plenty of dust that got todd sneezing pretty badly a few times.

A faint sound caught their attention. Larry turned to face it, only to see a strange critter rummaging around. They were small, skinny, and long. The creature stuffed it’s nose in a dust pile and began to sneeze in rapid fire.

“Poor little guy..” Larry ignored Ashley and Todd’s protests, approaching the skinny being. They were nearly bones, and Larry could see a hole to the outside. Someone must have left the kitten outside the warehouse to abandon it, only for the small creature to find it’s way in.

“What is that?” Ashley couldn’t stop looking at it, both scared and in awe of the strange kitten. They were long with short legs, their ears were mouse like and their snout long. “Is.. Is it a rat?”

“It’s a kitten, I think.” Larry murmured, gently rubbing the mammals head. They were responsive, and nippy. They didn’t however try to actually hurt Larry, only play. “They’re pretty cute. Looks hungry tho. I think we should take him back to the apartments with us. I doubt he has to do with anything here.”

The kitten in question didn’t seem to care all that much, their fur dark, almost like a raccoons. It pressed close to Larry for warmth, letting out a very fanged yawn.

“You’re both joking with me… Right?” Todd’s brow was raised, looking at the two cooing over the creature. “That’s not a ki-”

A scream. It was hallowed, terrifying. Larry’s blood ran cold. He knew that scream, as did Todd. a ghost just made it’s appearance, and it didn’t sound too happy. Whatever it was todd wanted to say had to wait.

By the time they got back, the ghost had vanished, and Chug was leaned over Sally, gently shaking him, trying to wake him. The boy seemed collected, calm, and determined. Larry didn’t bother asking what happened. This happened last time Sally faced a demon, but why here, of all places?

Larry handed off the kitten to Chug, who took it without question as Larry got on his knees next to Sally. Careful to not remove his prosthetic, he managed to get his hand on Sal’s forehead behind the mask. He was burning up. Larry lifted Sally and led the group out of the warehouse and into the cool night air.

“Will he be..?” Ashley looked fretful, almost close to tears. Larry could relate. He had been like that when Sally first got spiritually attacked.

“Yeah.. He’s just burning up.” Larry managed, keeping Sal’s head off the ground and in his lap. “He’ll come to.. Chug, what happened?”

“He finished the game, and suddenly two spirits appeared.” Chug managed, shook, but calm. “He tried talking to them… They smashed their heads together and screamed. I-I jumped in front of Sal without thinking, then I saw a really bright light! After that they were gone..” Chug breathed, wiping his forehead before hugging himself.

That’s right.. Larry felt Sal’s chest. Sure enough, there was the outline of Megan’s necklace. Heh. guess it protected him from the evil this time. “Thank whatever God there is… Did he tell you anything about the game?”

“Well, he did mention” chug began, but paused when Sal began to sit up, groaning and holding his head. “S-Sally!”

“It.. Was about cultist.” Sally blurted, and from the look on Chug’s face, that didn’t seem to be 100% factual. “I’m sorry.. Man that was rough.”

“It looks like it.. Take it easy.” Ashley dropped to her knees next to them. Sally seemed hesitant to meet her eyes, but he did. “Are you okay? You seem nervous?”

“...” Sally looked to Chug, and back to her.” It’s fine, thank you. I.. Just need a moment.. We’re outside, right?”

“That is correct.” Todd nervously took his glasses off, trying to calm his own breathing. “That was.. Intense. I guess the warehouse, from the sounds of it, is haunted because of this cultist group?”

Sally slowly blinked, not making full eye contact but nodded, and Chug stepped in to take the heat off. “W-Well.” He managed, “Since we got past that.. Uh.. Larry?” Chug nervously smiled. “Where the heck did you get this ferret?”

“... Ferret?” Not just Larry, but Ashley asked at the same time, the duo feeling three pairs of eyes on them.

“... So you two weren’t messing with me.” Todd pressed his hand over his mouth. Looking away. It was clear he was trying not to laugh, but the situation was.. Ridiculous. “To think, you’re both animal lovers…”

Larry’s face lit up red, hearing sally quietly, even if raspy laughing at him and Ashley, looking at him trying to find the words to defend himself. “I-.. I just.. It was dark..!”

“Y-Yeah! And why would a ferret be in a warehouse anyways!” Ashley was also red, feeling on the defense. “I never seen a ferret before!”

“Well..” Sally snickered, reaching for the ferret from Chug. “To be fair.. They’re normally not this skinny.” Sally took a moment, looking over the fuzzy snake with ease. “Looks like a male, they’re a baby, still. Their ear is tattoo’d… Poor guy. Someone must have dumped him here.”

That just killed Larry. His heart sank.. Who would do that to such a rad little guy? Sally must have seen his expression, and handed im the squirmy bundle. Larry held them close, giving him light chin rubs and affection. The ferret seemed to enjoy Larry’s company.

“Now what?” Todd offered after composing himself. “I imagine we’re done with the warehouse.. Shall we go back to Addisons?”

\---------------

It was a long walk home, but the group broke off to head to their respective homes. On the way, Larry had decided to keep the fur snake, deciding he’d do massive amounts of research once light broke. Until then, the ferret made itself at home on Larry’s bed, as he walked Sal back up to his apartment.

“That was.. Intense.” Sally admitted, coming to a stop outside his apartment. “Chug was super brave too, you guys would have been proud of him.”

“He kept you safe, so of course I am.” Larry admitted, feeling it was now or never. “I don’t know what I would have done, Sal, if anything happened to you.”

Sal looked a little caught off guard, and even a little flustered from how his ears reddened. “Oh c’mon Larry. It wasn’t that serious. No matter what happens I’ll always be your best friend. I’ll find my way back to your side.”

Larry bit his lip nervously, trying to hide how much those words meant to him. C’mon Larry Johnson. Momma didn’t raise a chicken. “Sally I--”

“TRICK OR TREAT!” Bleh! Larry and Sal jumped away from another as a child pop between them. They both looked stunned at the child covered in a sheet, looking between them. “Trick or treat!”

Sal was able to recover first, quickly going in his apartment, and back out with candy, dropping it in the kid’s bag. “There you go, kiddo. Be safe.”

“I will ma’m! Like your mask!” the kid hummed cheerfully before running off into the elevator. Larry waited til’ the door closed to look at Sal, a little grin on his lips.

“M’am.”

“I will hurt you Larry Johnson.”

“M’am sounds so adult tho, it fits.” He teased lightly, knowing it only bothered Sal because of that. Lady, missy, all those sort of names he could stand.. M’am? Don’t even.

Sally groaned, covering his face with his hands. Ugh. This guy. “I will end you Larry.”

“Then I’ll just haunt you forever.” Larry grinned, leaning in. The two shared a comfortable silence, before Larry finally sighed out. First order of business.

“.. Sally. Are you okay? I.. you seemed really bad back there.” Larry murmured, whispering now. He would have felt hot under his skin with how close Sal got to him, if it wasn’t for the fact he was worried for him.

“.. I’m okay, Larry, I promise.” Sal murmured, gently gripping his shirt. “.. It’s just.. When I played that game.. Your dad was in it again Larry.. It.. It implied he’s still alive.”

Larry stiffened, placing a hand on Sal’s back. His.. Dad? Alive? He felt his heart jack hammer in his chest. If he was alive, why wasn’t he home…? Why was he still gone?

He could feel Sal wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a comforting hug. It was then Larry knew he was crying against, and held onto Sal for dear life. He didn’t have to ask these questions out loud, Sal already knew he was thinking them.

“... It… Thank you. The grave was never meant to be.. For his death, but his memory..” Larry softly whispered, letting his grip on Sal loosen. Gently pulling from him to look Sal in those beautiful blue eyes of his. “Thank you for not bringing that up earlier.”

“... No problem.” Sal’s eyes were soft, meaning he was smiling. “Get some good rest, Larry Face.. We can talk more on the walkie talkie… If I don’t fall asleep.” He laughed, and Larry laughed too, agreeing.

Parting ways, Larry took his time to get to his apartment. What did all this mean? What was he suppose to do with the information that his dad was likely alive? Something felt odd, and Larry wanted to get to the bottom of it.

In his room again, Larry threw himself on the bed, only once he got the ferret some water, and cat food he had been feeding to the strays outside. Todd mentioned it was safe as a temporary diet so long he got him actual food later on. And a cage for the little guy to be safe in. A big one. Ashley mentioned having a old large one he could have for the little nipper.

“Night, Sally Face.” Larry whispered into the walkie talkie, letting out a yawn. It was only after Sally replied did he remember.

Fuck. He forgot he was going to admit his feelings to Sally.

God DAMMIT he had to have been cursed!


	3. Vampire Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Todd want to catch a vampire. This can't go wrong, right?

It was after school, the leaves have long fallen, the days were growing shorter as a cold front slowly began to take the region. Frost has began to build up around mornings, the fresh scent of grass mixed with morning dew.

Larry, Ashley, and Chug were inside the school, sitting in a circle on the floor of the hallway. Currently, they were waiting for their friends, Todd and Sally to get out of detention. Why? Because Sally had managed to convince Todd the lunch lady was a vampire, and they had snuck into the kitchen trying to gather proof.

Having been caught, just before Thanksgiving weekend of all times, they were forced to stick around in detention for a good, solid hour. Writing how they wouldn’t go into the cafeteria kitchen again without permission.

“So, let’s get this straight,” Larry pressed his hands together, looking at Chug. “You’re telling me they tried to convince you to go with to play look out, and you didn’t tell Ashley or I?”

“I- I wanted to tell you guys! I did!” Chug defended himself. “Sally and Todd asked me to not tell you guys! They had me promise! They didn’t want you guys to get in trouble if anything happened.”

“That does sound like something Todd would say.” Ashley rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed at the two boys in detention. Larry could relate. “Not to say I don’t believe Sal, but what would they have done if it turns out she was a vampire? No one but us would believe them.”

Larry pondered this himself. Where they going to stake her? She’s been here as long as he could remember, heck, even his mom said she had the cafeteria lady. No one seemed to care enough to find out her actual age other than the fact she clocked in every day on time and left the kitchen spotless and clean.

“I guess maybe they wanted to confirm it before bringing us in? I don’t think Todd would write her off as a vampire unless they had solid proof.” Larry murmured, staring down at the floor, drawing circles on it with his finger.

“Vampire, you say?” The three students jumped, seeing Miss standing there. She must have been listening. “You kids and your supernatural. You know there are plenty of books in the library to fill your thirst for adventure.”

Grooooans. The friends groaned, causing Miss to smile even more as she passed through them. Larry knew she didn’t fully believe in the supernatural, but he’d never forget the way her eyes stared off every once in awhile when Larry talked about it.

“Miss, I know you’re a English teacher and all, but could you be a little less lame?” Ashley teased, pulling her legs to her chest. “You can’t tell me there was never a time you tried to explore the unknown at our age!”

Miss chuckled, stopping on the other side of their circle. “Lame? Goodness, here I thought I was one of the cool oldies.” Miss snapped her fingers, “Rats. You and you pesky kids. If not for you I would have got away with it too.”

“Did you just try to quote Spoopy Doody?” Chug perked up, amused at her attempt to quote the show accurately. “You gotta tell us Miss, did you ever try to explore the unnatural?”

“... Depends what you see is unnatural, because some people would say I have.” Miss couldn’t resist smirking and crossing her arms. Larry had to admit, that was one hell of a reply and nod towards the fact she was a lesbian. Even tho Larry knew, she was still pretty private and in the closet to most the staff and school. “But I haven’t. My father was extremely religious and did not believe in things, and every time I tried to ask, he’d get really upset. So I found myself just sticking to books.”

Really? Ashley and Larry exchanged a look. That sounded rough. They knew a few kids with religious parents. Some were cool, others well.. Could be overbearing. Chug didn’t seem to catch the exchange, and instead continued looking at Miss.

“... Hey Miss, do you have a younger sister?” the question came out of nowhere, taking Larry and Ashley for surprise, even Miss.

“Oh uh… No Chug. I did, however have a older sister, unfortunately my family had a tragic accident when I was staying with my relatives.” Ah! There was that distant stare. “My mother, father, and sister, they..” She shook her head, smiling again. “It does not matter. I’ll leave you kids to your wild theories. Be safe, alright? Stay away from the lakes this time of year.” She waved, walking off.

Chug seemed to watch her walk off, a serious expression on his face and mumbling to himself. It wasn’t often Larry got to see the boy like this. He almost wanted to ask what that was about, but didn’t have time as the classroom door opened.

There they were. Both boys looked miserable, defeated. Sally’s eyes were glued to the floor, and Todd looked like he wanted to explode into a million pieces. Larry could tell they were embarrassed, and possibly even upset they got caught in the first place.

-

“So.. Vampires?” Larry started up as they left the school grounds, the two detention boys groaning in unison. “Why did you tell Chug not to tell us? We would have totally helped!”

“Because we wanted to be sure she was one.” Sally rubbed his prosthetic, annoyed at it all, it seemed. “We didn’t want to drag you two in in case it was a wild goose chase.”

Aw. Larry grinned, watching Sal get worked up over something like this only reminded him how much he’d do for his friend. Sally was passionate about discovering the unknown, and wanted to bring light to it, even if it meant getting in trouble. “I’m going to guess it was a bust.” Ashley went on, crossing her arms. “You two are hopeless. The cafeteria lady is old, but no way is she a vampire.”

“Actually, Ashley.” Todd began, speaking up finally, “It wasn’t a complete bust. In our search, we found there hadn’t been any garlic in that kitchen since her arrival, as well as any silver silverware had all been replaced with the cheap metal fork and spoons we have today.”

“She might be allergic to both of those.” Ashley pointed out, and Larry decided to watch where this would go.

Sally shook his head, his eyes showing he was grinning devilishly behind his mask. “We thought that too, but we used a old silver mirror that we found in the apartments, and her reflection didn’t come up! That’s also when we got caught.” He admitted, flustered still at being caught.

Chug only groaned. Well, Chug at least knew where this discovery was heading, and he wouldn’t be able to say no to this one. Todd and Sal both were looking at their group, Todd grinning madly, and Sal, well. Being Sally. 

-

Home at last, Sally had gone upstairs to check in with his dad and put his items away for their small break from school. Larry, on the other hand, was busy making sure Demo had all his food and water in check, as well as cleaning his box of any grossness.

Who was Demo? Well, Demo was the ferret he had found on their adventure in the warehouse. He had managed to convince his mom to let him keep the little creature, as well as got him a decent sized cage to put him up in whenever he wasn’t home or sleeping.

Larry smiled at the little critter. Demo was full of personality, and whenever he played metal, they would jump around the room as if to head bang with Larry. Also it helped the guy was a good hunter. He caught a small rat the other night! Ate the guy too like it was nothing. Demo was the most metal pet anyone could have, in his opinion.

“Larry? Are you home?” Lisa knocked before coming in, spotting Larry taking care of Demo. It brought a smile to her face, “Taking care of little Demolition there? He’s been looking healthier ever since you been taking care of him.”

“Hell yeah, mom.” Larry was grinning ear from ear. “Sally has been helping too. We found where to buy his food and everything.”

“That’s good.” Lisa hummed, walking more into the room and putting her hand on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Look how big you’re getting. It won’t be long until you have a girlfriend and get married.” she hummed thoughtfully, but for Larry, it made his heart sink.

“Ehehe.. Right.. Yeah.” He bit his lip a bit, trying not to make eye contact with his mom. “Girlfriend.. Totally.”

“.. Unless you don’t want a girlfriend.” Lisa mentioned, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “I mean- I’d love you either-”

“MOM!” Larry groaned, but his face was redder than a tomato. His mom laughed, giving his back a soft pat before walking away. “Out! Out!!!”

Lisa just waved at him laughing, not maliciously, only amused at his reaction. She closed the door behind herself and Larry took that as a cue to finally fall back on his bed, leaving the cage door open for Demo to exit and explore.

“She’s such a brat, little dude.” Larry huffed, feeling Demo’s nose pushing through his long hair. “I can’t tell her about Sal, I know she loves me regardless but she’d end up telling him or something! I can’t have that!”

A sneeze. Yeah, Demo. Glad to see you agree too.

-

“I had no idea you could stick your tongue through that, are you pouting at me, Sally Face?”

“I swear on the ground of this Earth if you try to bring it up again, this grass is going down your throat, Larry Face.”

The boys were out back waiting for their friends to arrive. It was Saturday just after noon, and Larry had brought up the fact Sally got detention in the first place.. For a vampire scouting.

“Suuuure you would.” Larry teased, throwing grass at Sally. That must have pushed Sal’s limits, as the smaller boy pounced him, knocking him into a laying position.

For awhile they wrestled around, Larry ended up with grass at some point in his mouth, but in the end he reigned victorious, sitting on Sal’s lap as Sally layed back on the grass, both of them panting.

“You win.. You win.” Sally groaned weakly flailing his arms at him. “Now get off, you weigh like three Gizmos.”

“Dude, I lifted your cat, I’m at least two.” Larry feigned a hurt expression, leaning over Sal. Christ. The way the light was hitting him made his heart hurt. His blue hair, his eyes, and Larry could slightly see his face under the mask.. His mouth dried up, wondering if Sally was feeling the same emotions as him in that moment.

It was quiet, but it was comfortable. The boys stared at each other, lost to time itself. Larry opened his mouth, his cheeks dusted pink, when.

“Hey! There they are! By that tree house!” Larry rolled off of Sally in a heartbeat, only then realizing the boy had been gripping his shirt.. Was Sally? Larry didn’t even have a chance to ask.

“Took you guys long enough! You missed me kicking Larry’s ass!” Sally shouted, sitting up from the grass. Any earlier thoughts slipped away as he put his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion, his other on his forehead.

“I was slain by the powerful serial killer that is Sal Fisher! Weep! Weep my na- Blech!!” Larry spat out the grass Sal threw in his face, watching Sal dart off toward the others. Giant brat.

-

“So, the plan is to catch the lunch lady as she’s going to work?” Chug frowned, the teens standing around in a circle behind the school. “How do we even know she’ll be here?”

“Staff tend to hang around the school during breaks, specially lunch staff to catch up on deep cleaning the kitchen.” Sal pointed out, a hand to his hip. “We just need some solid proof that she’s a vampire, and we’ll be able to prove what’s going on at Addisons isn’t some made up story.”

Larry wasn’t sure about that, but he wasn’t going to be the one to ask, “So, like.. Do we take a picture of her or something? How do we get this evidence?”

They all stood there for a good while, Ashley seeming to be the only one to come with an idea seconds later.

“What about we get some of her blood? She’s always up to her elbows in bandages, it’s clear she’s pretty clumsy!”

Huh, Larry hadn’t thought about that, and the other two seem on the same track as him. “So, we just have to get her to prick herself? Sound easy enough.” Chug hummed thoughtfully. “I was thinking of finding a silver back mirror and taking a picture of her in front of her with a newer camera, your idea sounds way better.”

Sal, Todd, and Ashley looked at Chug for a moment. That seemed like a far better idea, honestly. Larry grinned, lightly slapping Chug’s back. “Great idea, Chug! That sounds like a more solid idea! Risky, but with all five of us, we can pull it off!”

“Wait? What? No-no..” Chug waved his hands in front of himself, trying to stop the ball from rolling, but it was too late, it had rolled.

“So how are we going to get in? We only have a hour before she normally would show up. The school is locked down.” Todd rubbed his chin, turning to look at the school. “We don’t want to break in, that will get us further in trouble than needed.”

Sally looked to Larry, looking him up and down. “You said you found a way in before, right? Do you think that way is still open.”

Larry’s eyes lit up, shit, Sal was right. “Yeah, but I might have to be the one to get in. Once I’m in I can unlock the doors for you guys, if you wanted.”

“Cool, where is it?” Ashley asked, her eyes following to where Larry pointed.. Oh. The top of the school? “.. You’re seriously not going to climb up there, are you?”

-

Inside, Larry let his body melt onto the floor of the school. His entire body was screaming the entire climb up. Sally had put a lot of faith in him making that climb, and he wasn’t going to chicken out in front of him. Besides, if she really was a vampire, they had to catch her. Larry stood up after taking a five minute break for his body to relax, and began to make his way through the halls.

 

The school’s halls were darker than what he was use to seeing, and he could feel as if someone was watching him. Todd said the cameras should be off, so what could it be?

Larry had a few set of stairs and halls to go down to unlock the door for his friends. There was no rush in reality. Most staff would take their time to come in to grade papers, they just had to be in the kitchen before the cafeteria lady, which would be soon, but not too soon.

He paused outside Miss’s door, looking inside the empty classroom through the window. He couldn’t see anything there that would be useful to them for their evidence.

Did it suddenly get cold? Why was it hard to breathe? Larry’s eyes widen, recognizing the feeling all too well. Ghosts. He started to run, only to run into a solid figure, knocking him on his ass.

“Oh… Oh deary.. Looks like we have a rather hungry boy, sneaking into the school. Let’s go take him to breakfast, huns.”

-

“What’s taking Larry so long?” Sal was feeling nervous, bouncing on his feet. “We saw him make it top, right? We saw him go the direction he said he would? We saw him wave out the top window.”

“Relax, Sally. He might be taking his time.” Todd tried to be reassuring, “It’s not like there’s that many things at this time of morning that would stop him in his tracks.”

“What about the ghosts, Todd?” Chug was almost as worried as Sally, “I told you guys I wasn’t joking! Ghosts roam the hallways after school hours! They’re super scary looking!”

Ashley bit her lip, hugging her sides. “I think I can climb up the wall, I can try to go look for-”

The doors they were waiting outside of flung themselves open, getting Chug to scream out. There was no Larry, and no one else there. A few seconds went by before Sally charged in, the other’s right on his tail.

The doors closed.

-

“Ugh..” Larry shook his head. What happened? He looked around, seeing he was in the cafeteria kitchen. How? What was that delicious smell?

“Oh! Lady Rickie! The lad woke up!” A voice chirped, and the sound of it was eerily. A ghost.

Lady Rickie? “Oh! Good, good. Let the young man know breakfast is almost done, and that you let his little friends in! Poor dears, sneaking into the school. They much be so hungry.”

Hungry? Larry blinked his eyes. Sure enough, there was the cafeteria lady standing over by the counter, a ghost next to her, watching him. “Look how starved he is! He’s shaking in his own skin!” The ghost gestured dramatically, making his way over to Larry. “No worries lad! You and your friends will be taken care of by lovely Lady Rickie!”

“... Who…?” Larry was able to manage, before Rickie came over, the old gal placing some delicious smelly food in front of him. Toast, eggs, and bacon? Damn.

“I’m your lunch lady, Larry.” Rickie smiled, gesturing to the ghost. “This is Harvey. He’s been here long before me. We became friends not long after I was bit by a student.”

“Little rascal was a vampire the whole time! Rickie nearly died, but her old determination kept her strong!” The ghost flexed. Harvey.. Looked really young.

“... Oh.. and.. Harvey? Uh… You look about my age, what’s the deal with that?” Larry tried not to be rude, but seeing as the lunch lady was mostly worried about him starving, and not eating him, he felt safe to ask. Specially since she came right out and said it, likely because the ghosts of the school told her about their arrival.

“Oh..” Harvey shrunk back a little, less enthusiastic. “Actually-. Uhm.. Lady Rickie will fill you in. I need to uh.. I’ll be back.” With a horrifying scream, he vanished. What was that about?

“Poor young Harvey.. Tho, he’s actually older than you and I, Larry.” Rickie sat down across from him, the old lady vampire leaning into her hand. “He’s the reason I still work here.. His parents chased him out of the house, he came out to them.. It’s a miracle they didn’t kill him right then and there, considering the time.”

“No one would feed the poor boy, and he had no way of getting food.. During winter break he came to the school, but no one would let him in. The poor darling starved to death outside the school. The parents said he ran away.. Bastards.” Rickie glared at the table, drumming her fingers on it. “Since I had met him, I have made it my promise to work here and serve children, no matter what. I didn’t want to see another starved child, Larry.”

Larry stared, feeling chills run down his spine. This was the lady they were going to expose as a vampire? He had no idea. Larry refused to let that happen now, and he knew Sally would understand, hopefully. “...How have you managed keeping hidden for so long?”

The lady chuckled, giving a toothless smile.. What? “Oh Larry. It helps when your boss is also a vampire. We change up the records every so often. It’s easy when students don’t tend to stick around long.” She hummed, leaning into her hand. “As for food, blood drive. Why do you think schools have them? Gotta feed staff, Larry.”

Oh… OH. Larry’s eyes widen, his mouth opening and closing.. Did that mean Miss was…? No. No she was human. Tho the other staff members? Some of them, Larry could see being vampires. Amazing. “I.. wow…”

“Now.. Miss isn’t one, as you might have guessed, but her and I are good friends. She doesn’t know I’m a vampire, but I do know you have a predicament.” Rickie stood up. “Hun.. You have to be careful. The next few years will be hard on you and Sal.. People are still not accepting of people like you and Miss.” She sighed, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “...That, and hearing that Jim, your father is still alive.. It’s concerning.”

“... I know, but..” Larry stared down at the table, biting his lip. “He.. He means everything to me- wait. How is my dad being alive concerning?”

“Larry?” Sal?! He jumped from his chair, seeing the blue haired boy standing in the doorway, his eyes glistening.. He was close to tears. “Larry! You.. You!!” Sal ran over knocking into him. “You scared the shit out of me! I thought… Harvey said..”

“If you listened.” Todd came in after, followed by Ashley and Chug. “Harvey, our friendly school ghost, said he was in the cafeteria with Lady Rickie, PREPARING breakfast, not becoming breakfast.”

Larry looked down at the mop of blue hair, unable to resist smiling. This guy.. Sally was something. “You big goof. I’m right here, Rickie and I were just talking about how she’s been working at the school for this long.. I really don’t think we should try to expose her as a vampire. She’s really cool.”

Sal looked up, seeming a little confused and then looked to Rickie, who gave a sweet old lady wave. “I was telling your friend how I been at this school for a long, long time.. I come in even during the summers, to make sure no child goes starved.”

Todd’s eyes lightened, watching her fill plates with delicious food. “Come, children. You looked starved. Relax, and we can all talk.”

Ashley’s stomach rumbled.

-

“So.. That was unexpected.” Chug was smiling tho, patting his stomach as they were leaving the building. “Who knew vampires could be so kind! What sad stories she had..”

“And exciting! Heard how she took out that math teacher that was trying to condition young girls? She’s kickass!” Ashley was grinning too, having a skip in her step. “I had no idea that’s where some of the blood for the blood drives went. Kinda strange they drink student's blood, but I guess it’s better than actually eating us.”

Todd nodded, relaxed, “I’m just glad we have clear evidence there is more than ghosts in our world. We’ll just have to find a different creature to bring in the light. I don’t think I’d be comfortable exposing Rickie, she does a lot of good.”

Larry was glad enough that everyone seemed to have a good time, and also agreed to not expose her. The only one who wasn’t letting their emotions show was Sal, who had kept quiet most the time.

They all separated in the end, going to their respective homes, only Larry and Sal sticking together, and decided to go pay Megan a visit, and let her know what had been happening as of late.

The ride up the elevator was slow, and Larry could tell something was wrong with Sal. He tried many time to ask him what was wrong, but Sal brushed it off.

That was, until they enter room 504, and Sal grabbed his hand, and pulled him hard into a hug. Larry was a little shook at first, but hearing him cry had his heart hurting, and returned the hug no problem.

They stood there, in the darkness of room 504 holding each other, Larry gently rubbing Sal’s back in an effort to comfort him, gently shushing him, telling him everything was okay, he was okay, nothing bad happened. “It’s okay Sal.. Everything is okay.. See? I’m fine. You didn’t get me hurt.”

“St-till..” Sal sniffled, pulling back. Sal tried wiping his eyes behind his prosthetic. “I was so scared I got you killed, I.. I would never forgive myself…”

“Hey..” Larry shhh’ed him, pressing their foreheads together, looking him in the eyes. “Relax.. I did everything I wanted to, if I had got hurt, it wouldn’t be your fault, Sal. Remember what you told me about my curse? Not everything bad that happens in my fault, same goes for you too.”

Sal’s eyes widen, surprised at what Larry said. Oh.. Larry could feel his heart exploding into a million butterflies. Sal was beautiful. “Sal.. I…”

“Hey guys!” Yerg! They fell back from each other just in time for Megan to pop between them, her innocent eyes beaming at the both of them. “What are you doing on the floor, sillies? It’s been so so long since you came and saw me!”

-

They parted ways, Larry yawning into his hand as he got home. They had been up for so long. Larry wanted to kick himself in the ass for not telling Sal his feelings this time, but he had a feeling this would be the norm for them for awhile.. Even if it got his stomach up in knots. He’d tell Sal, sooner or later.

He sad on his bed, pulling a picture out from under his pillow. Jim, his father.. Why would it be concerning that his dad was alive? Larry knew he had appeared in game before, and was implied to be part of the cult. There was no way that his father would be involved in that.. Right?

Larry pulled out his walkie talkie next, laying back in bed. “Sally Face?”

Bzzdt. “Yeah?”

“... Do you think my dad was a good person?”

“... What?”

“Do you think my dad was a good guy…?”

Silence… “I don’t know,” Sal admitted, seeming hesitant. “But, I do know.. Regardless if he was or wasn’t, his kid is pretty damn great. Larry our parents don’t get to decide what kind of people we turn out to be, we do.”

Huh… Larry smiled, feeling a bit more at ease. “... Hey Sally Face?”

“.. Yeah, Larry Face?”

“.. Sweet dreams, dude.”

There was laughter, a good night, and silence. Larry sighed, staring at the walkie talkie, planting a soft kiss to it. “.. I love you, Sal. Never change.”


	4. Werewolves Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day in Sally's shoes: What happens when Sal and Larry encounter a terrifying scream? you know already, they go a find it!

Beep. Beep. Beep- Click.

The boy sat up slowly in bed, covered in sweat. The screams of Mrs. Sanderson haunted his dreams, he didn’t want to even begin thinking about going to school, but he had no other choice.

Thanksgiving has come to past, and they had found out Rickie was a vampire, opening up world of possibilities to other creatures of the night existing. He didn’t want to think about those currently, either.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, looking down at the floor he’d have to step on. Even carpeted the floor felt cold in the apartments. The place stench of death, and there was only a few redeeming qualities.

His lip twitched into a slight smile, feeling warmth fill his body. Him. They had school today. The boy finally stood up, ignoring the cold of the room and left for the bathroom.

“A-AH-!!” A voice gasped, in shock. It ate him alive, but he knew this is how anyone would react so early in the morning.

“Sal.. I’m sorry. You startled me.. Getting ready for your first day back to school?” His father offered a tired, apologetic smile. There are bags under his eyes, he was having trouble sleeping again, wasn’t he?

Sal smiled, knowing it must have looked horrifying, but he wanted to show his father he was trying, “Yeah, I feel a little nervous, but I’ll get passed it.”

Hesitating, his father ruffled his long hair. “That’s boy! Knock em’ dead, Sal.” His father walked off to the kitchen, and Sal took his time to get in the bathroom.

Days like these, he avoided his reflection. It was better to not see the missing eye, the scarred face. Sal felt his stomach flip, feeling sick just thinking about it. It wasn’t fair, but what else could he do? It was too risky for surgery, he didn’t want his dad to lose him too.

Did he want to bother with breakfast? Most likely Lisa would make something for the boys, as Larry tended to sleep in. Sally smiled to himself, closing his eye. That guy.. He changed Sal’s life for the better. They became inseparable, he was Sal’s bestest friend.

 

Enough of that. Sal washed his face, teeth, and moisturized. Wearing his prosthetic all the time meant serious skin care for him if he ever wanted to get to the point of maybe not wearing it. At least the plus side it was kinda metal looking, as Larry put it.

Hair up in pigtails, Sal went back to his room, seeing Gizmo had already took his bed for claim. No point in lying down now. Sally passed his mask, and went for the bottles of pills on his dresser. Gabapentin for anxiety, fluoxetine and loxapine for depression. Why the loxapine? Sally wasn’t sure, but each time he brought up the uses of it to his doctor, they waved it off like nothing.

Maybe they thought he was crazy? Sally shook his head, taking the pills and drinking it down with the water he kept there. Even if the pills numbed the effects of everything, at least he’d have a clearer mind to focus on the important things.

-

Sally made his way down stairs, dressed and bag on back. It was still early morning, but with the spare key and trust of Lisa Johnson, Sally was allowed in the apartment room any time of day, so long he didn’t wake her up. He didn’t have to worry however, as the hard working mother was up, and preparing a quick breakfast.

“Oh Sal! Fancy seeing you up and about so early!” Lisa grinned happily, not at all surprised to see the boy, and handed him a cup of warm cocoa, knowing he had been on the way. That’s just the kind of guy Sal was. “Good to see you. Came to wake up my lazy son of potatoes? Guy went to bed early and he still sleeps like a pile of rocks.”

Sally happily took the cocoa and put the straw through the mouth hole. Lisa had started buying straws so Sal could drink things easier around them. She really was the best. Was that mint he tasted? Ugh Lisa know’s him too well. “Yeah. I figure he’d like it if I actually woke him up today instead of waiting for him to rise from the dead.”

Lisa chuckled, turning around to focus on the task at hand. “Well good luck! Let him know there’s hot cocoa and breakfast burritos waiting for you boys.”

Sal nodded, deciding to put his cup on the counter, he’d come back for it when he woke Larry up.

In Larry’s room, Sal dropped his book bag and opened Demo’s cage to scratch the ferret’s stomach. He was getting huge, and strong since Larry had found the fluffy guy in the warehouse. Poor guy. At least now he had a loving owner, and Larry was definitely the type of guy to own a ferret.

Looking at Larry’s sleeping form, Sally couldn’t help but grin at an idea. Kicking his shoes off, he slowly crawled onto the bed. For whatever reason, Larry was against bed frames, and so his bed was flat against the floor. It made it easier to crawl around on, for Sally at least.

Like a cat, he stuck his head under the bottom of the covers, only then realising how fortunate the main heater for the building had been busted. Thank God Larry was in clothes. Sal was a little flustered, but kept up with his plan to freak Larry out.

Much like an octopus, Sal slowly wrapped his limbs around his victim. His eyes wide and mischievous as he became much like a koala to a log. Larry stirred, but did not wake. Hmm. Sal, through his mask, began to blow into his ear. Wakey wakey.

Hmm… No I don’t know the constitution of Canada…” Larry groaned, trying to roll away from the air, but sleepily found he was stuck. Sally grinned, trying the deepest voice he could manage.

“I’ve come for your soul, Larry Johnson.” Sal felt Larry stiffen, but felt a bit disappointed when he immediately relaxed. Drats. “... You’re no fun.”

“And you’re the least scary demon I’ve met. Let go you damn brat.” Larry yawned, wiggling in Sal’s grip, which he only tightened. As if Sal was going to play easy today, ha! “Oh? You’re playing at that, huh?”

Sal squeaked, Larry sitting up in bed dragging him up with. Gosh, Larry could be strong when he wanted. Again, he ignored the heat he felt on his face. Nono, none of that when Lisa was literally a room over. “Like I said, you’re no fun.”

Larry snorted, and Sal let go, only to shove his hands in Larry’s hair. It was silky, and smooth. Larry hummed as Sally ruffled the hair. Despite the dirty appearance, Larry’s hair was fairly clean, just thin and fine. He was thankful that Larry wouldn’t lose his hair when they got older, tho. Everyone on Larry’s mom side all had their hair.

“Alright, alright.. Mom’s making burritos for breakfast?” Larry couldn’t help but yawn again, sleepily looking over his shoulder at Sal. Man. If only Larry knew how he made Sal feel. Even if he was nowhere near admitting his friend was attractive.

“You know it, and ho…” Sally trailed off. Larry had gently grabbed his chin, looking him in the eye. “...Uh?”

“... Mint.” Larry gently let go, Sal barely missing the pink that dusted his cheeks, ear, and shoulder. Huh, Larry must be really tired to do something odd like that. “Guessing there’s hot cocoa?”

Sal nodded after a second, smiling happily, somewhat wishing Larry could see he wasn’t at all bothered by what he had done. “Yeah! C’mon and get your lazy ass up. I wanna walk the long way today, there’s so many leaves on the ground, dude!”

-

Full of delicious breakfast and in cozy clothes, the boys left out the back of the apartments. If they others came looking for them, Lisa promised she’d let them know they left early and would meet up with them at school.

It wasn’t light out yet, just barely. The roads were quiet, the air was thick with moisture and slightly chilled. Leaves unfortunately didn’t crunch from the morning dew, but Sally had more important things on mind.

The was listening to Larry talk about an upcoming concert he wanted to take Sally to, which gave him butterflies when Larry mentioned no one else’s names. Did Larry know what he was doing? He was making the entire thing sound like a date, but didn’t out right ask, already assuming Sal was in for the ride.

And damn he was right. Sally wasn’t going to turn down going to a concert with Larry, much less a Sanity’s Fall concert. They were picking up speed, and getting the public attention they deserved.

“I can get us right up front! If not I’ll just put you up on my shoulders.” Larry flexxed, and had Sal laughing, but Sal didn’t doubt for a second that Larry wouldn’t be able to pick him up. He was really strong despite looking like a toothpick. “You laugh, but just you wait, Sal! I will carry you all over that concert just to prove it!”

“Yeah yeah…” Sally trailed off, smiling so much it was beginning to hurt. Larry… What would he do without him? Without putting much thought behind it, he went to grab for Larry’s hand to hold. Having to shove it in his hoodie pocket, since Larry always had his hands in his damn pockets. He swore Larry’s face lit up even brighter, but he couldn’t be sure, it was pretty cold out.

“... I uh.. Sal..?” Sal’s heart soared. Oh God. He was using that tone of voice again. It was slightly higher pitched, and it was so shy and unsure. They stopped walking surrounded by trees in the early morning. “... Sally I been wanting to te-”

Oh.. Is it happening? Sal’s eyes widen, listening intensely to each word, only for them to be violent shoved over and onto the ground. Sal cried out, unsure what had happened, but thanks to Larry’s fast reflexes, Sal’s head didn’t hit the ground since he moved a hand there.. But Larry’s body did flop against his, and it was not pleasant.

“The fuck was that?!” Larry was mad, and looking around, still over him. Sal felt his body heat up from how close they were in public, but the cold chill of fear was taking away whatever moment there had been. Reality check: It was probably something about his past or other.

Regardless, Larry stood and looked around the wooded area. They were still pretty far from school, but they were near the warehouse. Larry took a single step towards, and a blood chilling shriek came from there, sounding much how a werewolf in a movie would.. Only, it was real, solid. It echoed and sent its message loud and clear. It was still dark out after all.

Sally swore from Larry’s body language he was going to dart without him, but instead got scooped up before he could even react. It wouldn’t be until they were further away, that Sal would realize tears were flowing down his face.

-

“I’m telling you Todd! There was a werewolf!” Larry gestured, ignoring the looks from the other students. “The howl shook the entire area! I thought I was going to shit myself..”

“Charming.” Todd’s nose wrinkled, earning a small laugh from Sal and Ashley. “Sally had filled me in the details during History. We used our study hall to research any sightings.. Sure enough, there’s been sightings.”

Chug groaned loudly, his fists shaking at the group. Man, Sal felt bad almost for dragging him along, but he didn’t seem to mind the peer pressure, only just wanting to let them know he thought it was a awful idea.

“First! First ghosts! Then vampires!! Now werewolves?! What are we? The Mystery Wrecks from Spoopy Doody? They’re not even people in masks.. They’re real.” Chug put his face in his hands, and Sal gently rubbed his back, whispering to him to let it out. “Whatever.. We’re going to go anyways. Might as well go. What do we need? Silver? Iron? A dog bone?”

Sally paused, and ignored the slight groan from Larry. Shut up. That gave him an idea. “.. Do you think werewolves are like actual dogs? I think it’s worth a try. Dog toys are really easy to find compared to anything else you said.”

“I wonder if Jessica would know anything. She’s in my science class, and has a lot of drawings of werewolves in her binder.” Ashley pondered, and Todd and Chug took a single look between each other before in unison speaking.

“Great!” Chug paused, letting Todd take over. “Chug and I have a project to work on, as much as we want to go out at night in the middle of the woods on a school night chasing werewolves. Jessica sounds like she might be more help.”

Sally frowned, ready to argue that, but felt Larry’s hand on his shoulder. Guess it wasn’t worth getting mad over. “Well.. Alright. We’ll try to keep you guys updated?”

Todd nodded, giving a light smile. “Of course! Trust me, I want to see this werewolf, but you guys going out there, you’re not likely to scare them away, if anything, you’ll only be scouting. Then we can decide if we want to try catching them or not.”

Chug nodded, not bothering to hide his actual pleasure in being able to miss one of the scary adventures. That’s alright, Sal thought. The guy already dealt with a lot of stressful situations these past months. “Yeah! Just uh.. Be safe, okay? Take some dark chocolate with you.. It’ll help with anxiety.”

-

“Alright, Jessica, this is Sal, you can call him Sally Face, and that’s Larry, you guys might know each other from art, already.” Ashley gestured to the two boys, standing out not far from the warehouse. They had gone ahead and decided to meet directly at the place of scouting.

“Wow, like, it’s totally rad to meet you!” Jessica’s smile sent chills down his spine, and not in a good way. Regardless they shook hands, and Sal wanted nothing more than make a comfortable distance between them, and he wasn’t sure why, she looked perfectly fine.. He really shouldn’t judge her for whatever reason.

“Nice to meet you too.” Sal managed a smile, but knew there was no point, as she wouldn’t be able to tell either way.” Ashley filled you in, right?”

“Uhh yeah! Werewolf hunting dude! I know like.. So much on werewolves, it’s crazy.” The girl flipped her hair, giving a light laugh. “I got jerky, and other shit that’ll lure them out no problem.”

Larry grinned, giving a thumbs up. “Great! And I bought dark chocolate, in case anyone feels over anxious.” Sal didn’t miss Jessica’s face when he said that. What? Did she not like chocolate? That was fair, he supposed. Well she didn’t have to eat it.

“Alright.. Let’s.. Split into teams. Sally man, you’re coming with me. Ashley, Larry, try not to make out behind the building, aiiight?” Jessica finger gunned their way, and Sal couldn’t help but notice how each of them were incredibly uncomfortable with that tease. Ashley looked like she was sick, and arry.. Well. He just looked annoyed, and kept looking back at him. Sal offered a thumbs up to show everything was fine.

The groups separated, and Sal and Jessica finally had a chance to get to know each other. Sally listened to her ramble as they kept away from going inside. Jessica was insistent that they go in, but Sally didn’t feel comfortable taking another student in there with him after being attacked by a demon, not that he told her that.

“And like.. Power cops? Such a good show, little dude. Like.. Oh my gosh the suits in that are so, like, totally raaaad?” Jessica was grinning, not even bothering to look around, only to stop walking. “Uh.. Hey, Sal-Man. Salmon. Duuude. Mind if I go take a leak? I’ll be right back?” Jessica gestured towards the trees, it was then Sally noticed how far they have gone.. Weird.

“Sure, just be safe, okay?” Sal only received a waving hand as a reply as the strange girl walked away. Huh.. Sally wasn’t so sure about her being a expert. They hadn’t found any signs of a werewolf, and Larry and Ashley have been keeping them updated, and mentioned they only found old dog toys behind the dumpsters and a old cabin that wasn’t too far from the road.

Grrrrriiiigle.. Oh.. Oh god. Sal’s eyes shot open, the flashlight he had been holding now on the ground. His breathing picked up. That growling.. He slowly turned around.

My, what large teeth… and mouth… and ears… The werewolf had snuck up behind him. They were huge, lanky. Standing on two feet, arched over him, staring him in the eyes. The beast was so close, Sal could feel the monster’s breath on his mask.

“Sal? Sal? Sally? Are you there?” Larry’s voice crackled over the walkie talkie. “Sal you need to get back here now- Todd and Chug- Sally- Jess is..”

GRRRRR OOOOH ARRRRR. Sal felt his strength vanish, staring into the mouth of the beast. He couldn’t find the energy to press the emergency button on the walkie talkie. Sweat poured down his face. He’s seen this before. In a parking lot, a dog, and a mugger. Bones.. Blood.. The loss of sight.

Sal shook, closing his eyes trying to count. No, no. He couldn’t go back to that time. He had to focus. This beast was… This beast was right there. He opened his eyes again to stare into endless yellow. The werewolf's snout crinkled, baring it’s teeth.

Run.. RUN! His mind clicked, and Sal turned and bolted. Another ear shattering noise, and there were heavy thumping behind him. Sal wasn’t watching, and ended up pressed into a tree, turning around only to be trapped. The drool from the creature’s mouth fell onto his mask. 

“...” The creature’s eyes squinted, sniffing Sally. Sally felt like his life was going to leave him, he could tell the beast was only playing with him. “L-Larry..” Sal managed, reaching for the walkie talkie, his hand shaking terribly as he pressed the button. “Larry, I-” His voice was filled with dread, panic.. This was it, he only had a chance left.

“Whoa! Whoa Salmon, relax!” Wait. What. The werewolf pulled back in a heartbeat, almost looking guilty.. What was with that voice? It could talk!? “Aww man! I just wanted some fun! Shit, I couldn’t tell you were crying earlier.. Shit duuude Salmooon I’m sorry.” 

“Sally! Sally! God dammit Sal, respond! Please.. Oh god.. Sal please-”

Click. “I.. I found the werewolf.”

“... Holy shit knees, please tell me you’re safe.”

“It’s Jessica.”

-

“So… Lemme get this straight. You live in the house not too far from the road, and come here to play because it has less traffic?” Todd adjusted his glasses. Todd and Chug had came as soon as they figured out Jessica was a werewolf on their own research, having found Larry and Ashley when they arrived. “Why did you chase Sally, then?”

The werewolf-Jessica whined, looking more like a overgrown wolf than a beast when scolded. “Like, I had no clue the guy had fear of dogs! I do this a lot to kids from our school.. They come to poke around, and then I chase them off for good. It was meant all in good fun, I swear.”

Good fun. Sal was wrapped in Larry’s red hoodie, silently glaring at her. She had sent him into shock, nearly. Harmless fun his ass. “I thought you were just a furry.. Not a legit werewolf.” Sal admitted, “You kept talking about furry conventions and wearing costumes.”

“Well, duh. How could I not be a furry? A lot of werewolves and other were-beings go to conventions, we have to like, keep ties strong, you know.” Her tail wagged. “Here I like, thought you were drowning me out. You didn’t even notice me lead you away.”

“Sal’s a great listener.” Ashley hummed, sitting on the other side of him. “So you were the one that howled this morning?”

The werewolf glanced at Larry and Sal, taking a moment to study them before nodding. “Well, like uh, yeah. What’s better than scaring the shit out of two nerds? You would have done it too.” Jessica crossed his furry arms, huffing a little. “Lame.. You guys aren’t going to tell anyone, right?”

Chug shook his head, “Nah, who would believe us? Besides, having a werewolf in this area is good, keeps the cultist away.”

Jessica howled in amusement, nodding. “Wow! Shit dudes I had no idea how DEEP you are in this! Yeah man. Last cult dude I chased was uh.. What’s his name.. Jake.. John.. Jim.. Some shit like that, I was just a tiny wolf then.” She shrugged before stretching. “Anyways, I’m outta here. I got school tomorrow, as do you guys. Play it safe, nerds.”

Before anyone could stop her, she was gone. Larry’s body had tensed at the name Jim being mentioned, and Sally had a feeling even if it came from someone like Jessica, it couldn’t be ignored as dumb coincidence.

Regardless, Larry kept his hand rubbing Sal’s back, the teens now left to their own devices sitting in a circle. Neither of them spoke, none of them even tried. They gave each other meaningful looks before quietly departing. They’d have to talk about it tomorrow what comes next.

-

“You can put me down now, knucklehead!” Sally flailed his legs, trying to squirm out of Larry’s arms, but only got laughter as a reply. Larry had carried him from the warehouse back to the apartments, and the entire time teased him for being so light, saying they needed to make a trip to Rickie’s house sometime.

“Not a chance. By the time we got to you, you were jello on the ground.” Larry murmured, holding him a little tighter. “I was scared, dude. I just chucked the dark chocolate at Jessica thinking it might scare her away from you.”

“So heroic, I’m swooning.” Sally replied dryly, but he couldn’t help but smile. It did get Jessica to give him personal space, as well as stop trying to get him to stop crying. Ah, yes. Because werewolves are known for their emotional care skills. “She did jump really far from it tho.. I had no idea she had a allergy to dark chocolate.”

Larry laughed, walking down into the basement through the back door, dropping Sal on Larry’s bed. “I guess we were lucky it wasn’t a different person.. She really got your worked up dude.”

Sal huffed, rolling the sleeves up on the red hoodie. “Yeah yeah.. Hey.. What were you going to tell me this morning?” It was no or never, Sal decided. Better to ask now while the day was still fresh in their minds.

“I.. D… Uhm..” Larry was flustered again, almost panicking.. Was he about to..? “I.. I was.. Asking if I could copy your english homework!” 

Oh… God dammit. Another lame excuse. Sally couldn’t call him out on it, however, because he didn’t know for sure. “.. I’m keeping your hoodie tonight.” Sally announced, getting up, carefully from the bed. Before he could leave, he felt arms wrap around him, hugging him close.

“... Good night, Sal.” Larry whispered, and it set Sal’s heart on fire. Sal smiled up at him, even if.. Fuck it. Larry knew he was smiling. Larry was the only one it felt like who could tell. “Safe dreams, okay?”

“.. You too Larry.. Good night.” Sal whispered back. For a moment, it felt like there should have been more to say, but Larry let go, and Sal was on his way to his apartment.

-

Laying there in bed, Sal found himself bundled in Larry’s hoodie, sleeve over his uncovered mouth. Sal didn’t want to be like one of those cheesy movie girls, but he couldn’t help it. The jacket smelt just like Larry, and it was warm, and comfortable.

Did he love Larry? Sal was beginning to think he did, and it was embarrassing. First he had that strange crush on Ashley, and now he was just coming to terms with like liking Larry? He wasn’t even out as bisexual yet.

Sal’s eyes began to slip close, feeling sleep take him.

…

Miss didn’t fucking give them English homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give a shot in a Sally pov, hope it turns out good despite being super sleepy! thank you guys for all the wonderful comments, they mean a lot to me!


	5. Nerves of Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they wanted was a normal weekend. But what's better than spending it a night in the woods with a bunch of drunk highschoolers around a bonfire looking for Bigfoot?

It was just after hours of school, the sun weighed heavy in the sky as the days grew shorter. The trees were bare and their branches stretched to the sky, awaiting the snow that would come from dark clouds beyond the horizon.

Larry pulled the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out the smoke. He should start writing music, and get Sal to play as he sung. He smiled at the thought, starting a band with Sal.. Now that would be worth trying.

Chug sat against the wall, both of them staring out to the sky, in deep thoughts. It wasn’t uncommon for them to share the same space alone, they both came behind the school to escape the madness of it all.

“Hey.. Larry?” Chug broke the silence, using the back of his sleeve to wipe his face of chocolate. It was his comfort food, Larry figured. “Things have been… Crazy, don’t cha’ think? Do you ever stop and wonder if it’s really real or that we’re all just making this up?”

Shit. That was deep. Leave it to Chug to randomly pull a surprise out of his back pocket. Larry didn’t even think about that, but he gave it a quick think over with the inhaling of the smoke.

“Honestly? Nah dude. It’s too fucked up to be fake.” Larry sighed, flicking the ashes. “I wondered that the first night.. When I met Megan.. Sal was acting a little strange that day, but no.. It was real.”

Chug nodded to that, spreading his legs out away from the rest of him, leaning back. “... Yeah. You’re right.” He nodded, adjusting the ball cap on his head, taking in a deep breath. “Do you think Miss and Megan are related? They look similar to me.” Chug admitted, scratching his stomach.

Huh, Larry raised an eyebrow. Didn’t Miss say she had an older sister, but lost her? Along with the rest of the family besides the Aunt and Uncle who raised her after? Larry supposed it was possibly, but they had no evidence, nor was it any of their business… Yet.

“Now that you said that, you’re right.” Larry scratched his chin, hair was starting to grow. He had wanted to shave it but Sal was insistent that he didn’t. “I don’t think we should make any solid statements until we get more facts. You have a really good eye for this stuff, Chugster.”

Chug beamed, flashing his crooked teeth in a true smile. It got Larry to smile back, flashing his own, and even showing his missing tooth. God damn bikes.

“Heh! Thanks Larry!” He hummed happily, looking back towards the sky, watching birds fly across the sky, mostly crows. “Honestly.. I think Ashley and y-” He got interrupted by a soft cough, turning both their heads.

“Ugh, Larry!” Ashley placed his hands heavily on her hips, her face disgusted, “You shouldn’t smoke! It’s really bad for your health! Did you know-”

“That I don’t care? You’re right.” Larry teased, but put the cigarette out anyways. Not that there was much left to it. He stuck the butt into the box not wanting to litter. “What brings a top tier student behind the school?”

Her face reddened, and Larry knew she was self conscious, but he was only teasing. Her and Todd were the brainiacs of the school, even if she had moments. Who didn’t? “Shut up! I’ll kick your ass Larry Johnson!”

Oh-ho. Struck a nerve. Larry laughed, knowing she was only frustrated at him. But he put his hands up anyways. “Whoa there! Full name rage? Careful Ashley, people might think you’re out to kill me.”

“UGH!” She ruffled her hair. She was not in the mood for Larry. “You’re just like a older brother! I swear-”

Chug’s turn to cough, standing up between the two. It was for the best, tho Ashley saying he was like a older brother sat funny with him.. Huh. He never thought of having a sibling before. “Ashley? I’m sorry, but you came here for a reason, right?”

Something clicked in her, and she pressed her palm to her forehead, sighing loudly. Oh boy. “They’re at it again.” She grunted. “Jessica told them there was going to be a bonfire out behind that old ass warehouse, and that a bigfoot like creature lives in the area. She wanted to invite us because she knows we’re like little supernatural investigators.”

Larry heaved a sigh. God dammit. He wanted one normal weekend, just once. But that wasn’t going to happen, was it? He didn’t want Sal being there on his own. “What choice do we have? If she’s right, those kids might try to fight it. With underage drinking and all.”

Chug made a face, grunting. “I don’t know how they can handle the taste, it’s super gross and makes my throat burn.” Larry had to kind of agree, but he knew Sal would sneak drinks from his dad every once in awhile, just to shorten his supply. “But, bonfires have snacks, which I’m down for.”

Ashley seemed to give up, crossing her arms. “I was hoping you both would try to fight back. These are students we don’t even know, shit, I don’t even think they know each other, it’s just been being passed around by ear, no idea who will show up.”

Larry could think of a few kids off the top of his head, but didn’t say anything. With Jessica there, a literal werewolf they should be safe from this creature if it was real. He pushed away from the wall, walking past Ashley. “They’re probably waiting for us by the rocks, no sense in making them wait. We’ll talk more about it there.” Larry hummed, hearing two sets of feet following him.

-

“I’m just saying.. Bigfoot! Imagine! If we have a bigfoot like creature in the woods, we could totally get evidence! Bring him to light!” Sally’s arms were above his head, very animated. God Larry loves him. “Surely you can think how we can make a trap.”

Todd, on the other hand, was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where do we draw the line, Sal? First vampires, werewolves, now Bigfoot?! Honestly. Every creature we have met, have been kind, gentle souls! We should stick to ghosts! Demons!”

Sally wasn’t having it, not noticing the approaching group. They were approaching his blind side, after all. “I could strangle you, and no one would even know. Tood-Dude, my man. You are missing the point! This isn’t some cartoon, this is real life! Bigfoot isn’t going to be some kind, sweet soul! They’re probably like..” Hand gestures. “Mean!”

“Threatening me with violence isn’t going to make me feel better, Sal Fisher.” Todd was sighing, but the smile on his face gave that he was caving in. “Listen.. I just worry. Jessica mentioned it was a ear-by-ear bonfire, we have no clue who might be there. We might be the largest group of friends there.. There will be drugs and alcohol, will we be safe?”

“Of course.” Larry decided to step in, feeling bad for making Sal jump. He needed to get better at that. “We’ll keep an eye on each other’s backs, make sure no one eats anything suspicious.”

Todd didn’t look convinced, but it was too late, Sal had hooked him in, that much was obvious. “If you say so. We’ll be best not to get separated. It’s easier in a group to say no than it is alone. Peer pressure and all.”

Ashley nodded, and agree’d. Sally’s eyes were bright with curiosity, looking between his friends. He looked really excited for this, and Larry knew Sal had never been to a party like this. He had been to plenty way before he should have, but that was life.

“Great..” Chug sighed, putting his hands behind his head, stretching some. “I can’t wait to run into the world’s nicest bigfoot.”

-

Shit. Shit. Larry slept in. Jessica mentioned it was Saturday night, starting at six… It was seven. Getting dressed in a rush, Larry happened to notice a note. It was from Sally telling him they’d meet up with him at the warehouse.

Larry was hopping on one foot up the stairs, trying to get his shoe on to hear a faint hiccup like cry… What was that? Larry’s heart dropped when he heard it again.. Oh man.

It was his mom. He hated hearing her cry, it tore him up inside. She always did her best to hide her negative emotions around him, fearing it would have a negative impact on her parenting. If he left now, he’d be at the party by seven thirty if he ran, but.. Sal would understand.

Larry went back down the stairs, hearing the hiccups louder. She was in the kitchen, from the sounds of it. Walking out his bedroom, the door slightly squeaking it ways open, he saw his mother sitting on the floor instead next to the front door. What was that letter in her hand?

She was trying her best, and when she noticed him, she quickly hid the note. “L-Larry.” she hiccuped, immediately trying to change her emotions. “What are you doing home? I thought you were going out?”

“Slept in..” Larry admitted, sinking to the floor, sitting next to her. “I heard you crying.. What’s wrong? You can tell me, I’m here for you mom.”

The tears started again, and he let her pull his head to her chest, hearing his sniffle as she stroked his hair. “It’s… Larry the was from J…” She shook her head, changing her mind, kissing the top of his head. “It’s.. Nothing.. I just.. Had a upsetting memory, is all.”

She was lying, but Larry knew better than to pry. She was allowed to her privacy, just as he was. “.. If you say so.” He always said that, to let her know he knew she was lying, but would not dig, “I love you mom, not matter what, okay? I’d like.. Protect you with my life.”

Lisa laughed lightly out of love, he smiled as she lifted his face, pressing a motherly kiss to his forehead. “... Look at you.. Almost a grown man. I couldn’t have had a better child.” She stroked his hair again, before patting his cheek. “Go, you’re going to worry Sally, you know how he gets when you’re late. He’ll be calling the cops thinking you were in a coma.”

He laughed lightly, getting up to press a kiss to her head. They were affectionate, in fact Sal said their interactions reminded him of his own mom. Larry wondered if Sal loved Lisa like he did his mother. “I love you mom. Take it easy, okay?”

Larry left, not seeing what his mother did next.  
Lisa pulled the letter out, staring at a photo of her best friend, her daughter, and…

-

Oh God. Larry panted, coming up to the bonfire area. Jesus Fucking Christ. How did the authorities not see the light from the road? There were more teens than expected here, drinking, singing. Dude on guitar.

It was rowdy, but no one seemed to mind the arrival of Larry, for the most part ignoring him as he slipped around people, constantly spinning in circles. All he needed was blue, blue pigtails. A few teens bumped into him, giggling laughing. There was underage drinking, he swore he could smell pot, and cigarette butts everywhere. To think Demo had been abandoned in this area, he’d have to give that guy some extra kisses.

“Larry! Thank God.” Ashley grabbed his arm, relieved, “We were worried about you! We’re meeting over away from the fire with Jessica.. And..” Ashley seemed a little nervous, but knew something had to be said. “Uh.. Don’t eat anything she gives you, okay? She tried to get Sal to drink and eat one, but Chug told her off.”

Larry was happy to hear that. Sally didn’t like to admit, but he got a bit of a taste for booze of any sort. They needed a clear mind if they were going after bigfoot. Larry followed Ashley back, seeing familiar faces at last. Thankfully Sal had a carisunny. The straw from the packet in the hole of his prosthetic.

“There you are!” Chug sighed in relief, “I really thought you got sucked into the crowd.. There’s actually not that many teens, but they take up plenty of space.” Larry agreed on that, looking at Todd, who was busy writing down some quick notes, as he does.

“Didn’t want to miss us getting chased by a hairy man in the woods.” Larry grinned, leaning back with his hands in the hoodie's pocket. “What have I missed?”

Sal sat straight, looking at at Larry. He could write a dumb, poppy, love song about those eyes alone and stun the nation. “Larry, what happened? I knew you’d sleep in but for this long?”

“I had some stuff to take care of.” He didn’t even have to flash a sad puppy look, Sal accepted it for what it was, and even got up to stand next to him. 

“You smell like sweat and cigarettes.. And pot.” Sally whispered to him, as Todd was talking over the plan again. “I guess you ran here?”

“Yeah.” Larry laughed a little. “Got lost in the pot haze by the stoners.. I have no idea why cops haven’t stopped by yet.”

Sally shrugged, “Probably because some of their kids are here. Connections and all.”

“.. and then we meet back here, understood?” Todd looked at their friends, his eyes landing on Larry, most likely because he had just arrived. “Any questions?”

Everyone by Larry shook their heads, while Larry raised hi hand. “I have a question? I’m sticking with Sally Face, right?”

“.. So you weren’t, listening… Whatever. Yes yes just follow Sal. Chug, Ashley, and I will be setting up the device in the woods. You and Sally will be trying to find and/or lure Bigfoot. Be safe, okay? We have no idea who is wandering the woods tonight, but with it being active it’ll be our best chance to get him.”

-

The group divided, and went their own ways. Larry stuck by Sally as they when into a part of the woods. It was quiet compared to the bonfire, and sort of pretty. The moonlight was pushing through the clouds and branches, shining down on them.

It was a little scary, Larry admitted to himself, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He knew what this meant to Sal, and because of that, it meant a lot to him too. Damn, Sal was something else.

Sally wasn’t even shaking. His body was loose, and ready to go after anything. How did he manage to keep his cool at times like this? Larry watched his swinging hand, fingers uncurled. Larry’s own hand reached out to grab it.

Fwomp. Fucking, Ow. Larry had his foot caught by a root, and Sally had just stopped to look back for him. Larry could sweat he saw laughter in his eyes, but everything in the mood changed. Oh God. No.

More clouds moved, revealing hands covered by shadows reach out, Larry’s mouth opened in horror, unable to scream from fear itself. He watched as the joy in Sally’s eyes matched his own feelings, letting out a little scream before hands covered over the mask’s mouth and nose hole, ripping him into the darkness.

They were gone in a flash. Larry could hear muffled cries coming from the direction Sally was taken, and the clouds began to take what light he had in seconds. Shit, fuck. Fu ck. Larry went to jump up, just to fall again, kicking in panic.

He had to get untangled, he had to. He panicked. His breath escaping as he yelled after Sal, kicking and squirming. He had to breathe. Breathing. Larry squeezed his eyes shut, taking a count on his breath, and managed to free his foot in the process. It was go time.

Larry jumped to his feet and sprinted off, screaming after Sally. Whatever took him looked human. Was it a vampire? A mugger? Larry’s mind raced, coming to a large tree that still had some leaves in some areas. Just how big were these woods?

Down, left, down.. Right..? Dead trees, leafless trees began to take over, and Larry saw an old broken down church, the clearing around it lit up seconds after stepping into the clearing. He felt sick with fear. They were so far out, and it all happened so quickly. Each step Larry took was as slow and quiet as he could be. It was quiet, too quiet. Knots curled in Larry’s stomach. A loud cry caused a surge of crows to fly up from the field and into the night, the moon becoming bare, and bright.

There, two juniors stood over Sal’s own. He was on his knees, bloodied fists covering his face, hair pooling over his shoulders. The juniors looked like they had just fought a boar, and lost. They were angry, and one of them had Sally’s prosthetic.

Rage filled him, he was furious. How could they do this? To Sally of all people? He didn’t even plan it out, as he start to run at the two teens. The air around them flickered in and out, but Larry wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Sucker punch! That sent one teen on his ass, blood coming from their mouth, from what Larry could see up close, Sal put up a hell of a fight. The other guy, was temporarily forgotten, and grabbed Larry from behind.

Trying to squirm free, Larry and the guy went to the ground, Larry managing to slip an arm out to slap right over the guy’s ear. His aunt had done that once to him, and never again after his mom found out. He knew it hurt like a bitch.

Sure enough the guy let go, pulling away to protect his face. Fool. Larry wound his foot back, and slammed it in. The scream that came next was unexpected. The guy’s eyes flashed red and purple, the scream reminding him of a demon. Did he just vanquish a demon by kicking them in the nuts? Fuck yeah he did.

The other guy was still around, and Larry needed to take care of him next. Looking for him, he was caught again, but around the waist. Yeah, these guys were possessed.. And drunk as hell from the smell of it. “Don’t disappoint daddy, Lars.” The voice creaked out, loosing control. “He wouldn’t want you to get involved with his business.”

“Shut the fuck up, it became my business when you touched Sal.” Larry sneered, not bothering to ask the demon what it meant. It was a demon, and demons he found out were giant assholes. “This is the third time now, what’s the deal?”

“Five, Larry Johnson. Five seals, five guardians.” It hissed, “Sally Face should stop looking for them while he’s ahead.It’d be a shame if we had to punish the boy again.”

“Touch him again, I’m bringing out Spirit Breakers ass kicking shoes.” Larry sneered, and the demon laughed. It’s hand weakly reaching out to touch the top of Sal’s head, only to get headbutted, and hard. The scream and darkness came next. The teens were alive, but they’d be out for awhile. “I lied. If you go near him again I’ll bring God’s hammer down on your fucking head.”

Dropping the teen as carefully as one could, Larry grabbed for Sally’s prosthetic, not looking directly at his face when crouching down to him. Sal whispered a thank you, clipping it back on before looking up. He was upset, and hurt, but he'd be alright.

“It’s nice knowing they were possessed..” Sally’s voice was raw. “That they didn’t mean the things they said.” Shit. Larry wrapped his arms around Sally, and Sally wrapped his arms around him. The two sat there, holding one another. For the next few minutes. Sally shook, and Larry comforted him.

Not long after, the two juniors woke, still drunk, and confused. Upon seeing Sally, and learning what they had done, minus the possession part, they apologized, and vowed they’d never drink again, and would become some of the bestest friends Sal could have. Likely they would not remember that part, but it was sweet of them nonetheless.

Larry watched them stumble back towards the part, as long as they followed the sounds of young teens they’d make it back safely. They stayed on the ground a little longer, before getting up. Their hands laced together, as they began to walk towards the church.

“I.. I been here before.” Sal whispered, looking at the outside of it, the stairs. Larry felt his stomach knot looking at the place. Didn’t his dad talk about a old church before? “It was Megan, in the woods.. This was when her mom gave her the necklace..”

Larry looked down in time to see Sal revealing the cross from under his shirt. “Megan asked me to wear it for her.. To be safe.”

That was both heartwarming, and depressing. Megan was no fool in knowing the necklace had not kept the darkness away, as she was a ghost because of it. However she still believed in it, all because her mother told her so.

“Let’s go inside, maybe we can find something.” Larry led them in. Bigfoot who? They had forgotten, and now found something new to explore.

The doors hung open ,and the glass of the windows was mostly gone. Nature had began to take back, but not completely yet. Larry led Sal inside, the moon giving them perfect amount of light through all the holes.

Each step creaked, and Larry felt his body warming up. Now, not was the time to tell him. His chance. Pausing he turned around to look at Sal, his mouth opening to speak.

“Hey, what’s that?” Sally left his side before he even got the sound of a letter out. He glared daggers at the wall, his hand flexing in frustration. Fuck. God. Dammit! Every time! “.. Holy shit, is that..? Is that Miss?”

What? Larry had to see this, he took a breath to relax himself. Relax, there will be more opportunities. Sal was safe now, and that’s all that mattered. Even if his voice was still raw. Looking over his shoulder, Larry examined the picture the best he could in the dark.

… Huh. Holy shit. He owed Chug money on this one. It was Stacey, Luke, Megan, and then Miss. The youngest picture he had ever seen of her. They were in Sunday clothing, for church. In the background he saw more, kind of familiar faces. Rosenberg, Herman… The list went on. They were all older now of course, and a single face was scratched out.. He felt it must have been his dad’s.

Church's photo. That was one mystery solved, now they had to figure out the strange shit happening at their apartment. Sal carefully took the photo out of the dirty busted frame. They would have to come back another time, as it was getting late.

-

“So.. Bigfoot didn’t show, huh?” Larry frowned, putting his hands behind his head. “Sucks. Guess we can’t win them all.”

“Frankly, we’re lucky to even know about ghosts. Let alone vampires and werewolves.” Todd sides, rolling his shoulders. He looked pretty sore, “We’ll have to tackle Bigfoot another day. I had hoped he’d be brought out by the activity, seems not.”

Ashley let out a thoughtful hum, staying nearby Sally as they walked, “I mean, we didn’t come up empty handed.. You said two demons attacked you guys by some old church. We should check that out before the snow hits”

Larry’s hand clenched, not really wanting to go there. They didn’t mention the picture, it wasn’t important, yet. “Yeah.. Maybe.” But, perhaps.. He’d find answers on his dad? The man that left his mother and him? Could he really look at the man the same anymore?

A slightly smaller hand wrapped around his fist, giving a reassuring squeeze. It was Sally, looking up at him with determination in his eyes. “Let’s… Take a break from supernatural hunting for awhile.” Sal was smiling at him, he loved he could tell even with the prosthetic. “I think we deserve a movie night.”

-

Home, Larry and Sally flopped into their respective spots. Sally taking the couch, Larry taking the beanbag. The walk home was rough, and they knew they were going to have to think of a reason they smelt like pot, despite not taking any.

Ugh. The smell hung on them, and Larry wanted nothing more that to get in his pajamas. Sally was on the same thought it looked, as he was making tired grabby hands at one of his t-shirts. What a cute guy.

They took turns on changing in his room, it was quick, and quiet. They stuffed their clothing into the washer with quarters, thankful no one had it taken up. The machine kicked on, shaking and roaring as it got to filling. Cleaning their clothes.

“Larry… Thank you, for uh.. Saving me, again.” Sal’s voice cracked, just barely above the sound of the wash. “Everything happened so fast.. I had no idea.. They were saying such strange things.”

Larry could only imagine. If he hadn’t been cursed before, they definitely were now. “Sally, don’t worry about it dude.. I’m sorry I was there sooner.” He was scared to pieces. He didn’t want to lose Sal after everything.

Sal giggled, holy shit was he trying to kill Larry? “You doofus. You came right on time.” Sal sighed, still relatively happy. “... Hey.. Larry?”

“... Yeah?”

“.. Do you want to see my face?” What? Larry snapped his head to look at Sally, eyebrow raised.

“...Sally.” Larry started, gently grabbing his shoulders, ignoring the thumping in his chest as he looked Sal in the eyes. “You know, I will always be happy, and ready to see you without your prosthetic, however, that said.. I never, want you feel obligated to show me. Show me when you want to, not when you feel you have to. I love you either way.”

Larry didn’t expect Sal’s eyes widen so much, he could swear he saw his ears turning red. What was it that he said? He started feeling self conscious, but Sal just let out another laugh, pressing one of Larry’s hands over the mouth bit of his mask, feeling heat radiate from him.

“You’re something else, Larry Face.” Sal whispered, closing his eyes. “You’re a giant fucking nerd.”

Rude. Larry grinned running his thumb across the material. “Damn right, don’t you forget it.” He gently pulled away to ruffle Sal’s hair. It was so soft when not pulled into pigtails. “Feel free to borrow those clothes for a few days, alright? I’ll keep an eye on the wash, you got get some rest.”

Sally nodded, flashing him another look that just melted his heart as Sal left. If anything, they’d walkie talkie if they couldn’t sleep. Larry couldn’t help but feel he was missing something. What did he say that got Sal to look at him like that? Larry gently thumped his wrist on his head, trying to think.

Ah, well. He’d figure it out later, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer. I came down with some serious icks, but I really wanted to get a chapter out. Hope you guys enjoy it. <3


	6. Horror Film Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally gets a chance to relax, sadly, they never get a full break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than the others. I hope it's still good and fun to read!!

The apartments. His home. The building was in ruins, the souls of those trapped, crying out. Graffiti covered the building. Who was that dude with a mustache?

Why could he walk through walls?

It was a waking nightmare, despair and a glimmer of hope sat heavy in his stomach. Was there hope for this place? He wandered the halls. Door were torn open, blood stained into the floor, the walls. Nothing had been safe. There were a few apartments intact.. But a lot of them had been busted into, rummaged.

The entire building looked like the fifth floor. There were souls, spirits scattered in the halls. They were crying, some just staring out to nothing. Some calling names, some whispering of the demons that kept them there.

God wasn’t there. God couldn’t reach them.

This place had been lost to time itself.

Larry was taller, older, possibly early twenties. It felt like he was detached, forced from his body. He wanted to find it, return, but he was stuck here. His time was running out to get back to his body, he had to get back.

Sally wasn’t here, his apartment had been wrecked. What was this ‘Free Sal Fisher’ graffiti about? Larry could hear someone crying, it was Megan. He wasted no time in going to her, everything moved in slow motion.

“Larry…? What.. What are you doing here?” Megan sounded panicked, confused. Her eyes were wide with fright, with she had seen. Megan saw something Larry did not, and that frightened him. Her voice began to slow, creeping into a monotone, deep voice that was warped. 

“Your s i s…” Her voice cut off, everything became black. A voice was reaching out to him, begging him to wake up, to wake up Larry.

-

The sound of his window creeping open startled him awake. The nightmare drained from his waking vision, noticing a blue pigtails maneuver through his window. The dark mood in his chest was lifted gradually. Ah, his blue haired angel was here to save the day. Larry quickly closed his his eyes, laying still on the bed.

Step, step. Larry could hear Sal’s, feet shuffle closer, trying his best not to smile. Once he got close enough, Larry’s arms launched out, grabbing Sally, who let out a startled shout, getting pulled into the mess of covers on Larry’s bed.

“No!!” Sally laughed, Larry’s knuckles messing up his hair as he was noogied. “Release me!!” He kicked his legs trying to free himself, Larry’s arm gently around his neck.

“Nope!” Larry’s voice was deep with sleep, continuing his onslaught. “What the heck are you doing crawling through my window like a creep? Did you lose your key again?” Larry teased, keeping Sal held down.

“Well if someone would answer their walkie talkie, I wouldn’t of had to!” Sally defended himself, pressing his face against Larry’s arm, sticking his tongue through the hole of his mouth, trying to lick his arm.

Gross! Larry laughed, flipping their positions, Larry over top of him, and Sal on the mattress. “Well, some people don’t wake up at four o’clock in the morning to down an entire bag of skittles, Sal.”

“I wanted to taste the rainbow, so sue me!” He giggled, pushing on Larry’s chest. “Grooooss!! Your shirtless, get off! Go put a shirt on, you’re stinkie!!”

Hah! Larry snickered, shaking his head, hair was just everywhere. “No way! I sleep shirtless to keep blue haired shorties outta my bed before six am, like you.” Larry teased, the nightmare far in the back of his mind. Sally really was too much, in the best way. “Now you must be punished!”

Sal let out a shriek as Larry started to tickle his sides. Revenge! Sal was kicking, squirming, and possibly crying from laughter. Heck, he even squeaked a few times. Begging Larry to stop, he only stopped once Sal threatened he’d pee all over his bed.

Larry leaned back, giving Sal space to breathe. He was breathing heavy, ears flushed red, so Larry could only imagine his face. He looked truly happy, and relaxed. These past weeks have been rough, and so the fact they were going to have a normal weekend for once was a unexpected relief to all their friends. No wandering into old buildings, no cryptid hunting. Just, a normal teen weekend.

Larry stretched, letting out a large yawn. Fuck, it was too early to be awake. The sun hadn’t even threatened to rise, other than the sky being slowly overtaken by light. He put his arms well over his head to flex and yawn, trying to wake his body from that intense dream. Sal decided to help, by innocently enough poking his belly button.

“Hey!” Larry squeaked with laughter, batting his hand away. “You stop that, unless you want a bare chest Larry hug!”

“Nope!” Sally turned away, shoulders hunched to protect his neck from tickles, just incase. “You smell like Demo after he got into the garbage! You’re a stinkie!!”

Larry feigned hurt. “Me! My own friend calling me stinkie, not once, but twice!” Dramatically he rolled off the bed, kicking a leg up dramatically, as if dying. “Wounded! By my own friend!-”

A soft knock on his bedroom door, a soft, loving, but stern voice. “Larry, dear. Please keep it down. It’s almost six thirty in the morning.” Lisa sighed, it was heavy with sleep, but it was an amused sigh at least. “Good morning Sally. Would you like to join us for breakfast?”

Breakfast? Larry grinned, watching Sal swing his legs over the bedside, his feet not quiet touching the floor. He was a short guy. “Really?” Sal’s voice sounded chirpy. Boy he was going to be cranky later once he dived from the sugar rush. “Hell yeah! Please and thank you, Lisa! I love your cooking!”

Lisa laughed softly behind the door. His mother’s laugh was the best. “You’re too sweet, Sal. I’ll get started on it here in a while, as for the stinkie son of mine, take a shower. No one likes a stinkie boy.”

Larry groaned, “My own mother! Betrayed!”

-

Larry wouldn’t give this up for the world. They sat on the couch, eating scrambled eggs and toast. Sal was comfortable enough to have his prosthetic raised a little to eat. Every once in awhile Larry got to see a shadow of a smile.

This was family, he decided. Not his dad leaving him, not just living alone with his mom, not even hanging out with Sal getting into dangerous supernatural positions. Family was whatever this was. Lisa and Sally joking and laughing, eating breakfast on the couch.

As gay as it sounded, Larry wanted to marry Sal Fisher. Yet no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn’t get to tell him how he truly felt. He didn’t even know if Sal felt the same, yet he wanted to take that risk. There was a chance it could all fall apart, but.

There was a chance, a leap. Larry was going to take it. Sooner or later. He’d have to let him know.

“Is.. there something on my prosthetic?” Oops, he was staring. Larry’s face flushed, shaking his head. Nope, just got lost in thought. “Oh.. Eat your food then, before it gets cold, loser. We got to get the others for tonight!”

-

“Stop calling me stinkie, I showered.” Larry growled, glaring down Sal who was just way to happy to tease him. “I didn’t even smell that bad. If you didn’t sneak up on me in my room you wouldn’t of had to deal with it.”

“Yeah, but then my dad would..” Larry watched, Sal’s hands flexing as they walked. Did something happen? “He would have woke up from me bouncing off the walls. I’m really excited for tonight, honestly.”

Riiight. That’s why you're grabbing your pigtails and tugging. But Larry kept this thought to himself, softly hip bumping Sal, smiling down at him. Brat. Larry would go into a coma for Sal’s safety, if he had too.

Coma. That got his stomach to turn. They stopped outside of Todd’s place. Was it too early? Larry looked for the closet clock, they took awhile eating, then they took their time leaving the house, too. It was slowly creeping onto eight thirty.

Sal softly knocked on the door, not wanting to wake Todd’s parents. There was nothing, before Todd appeared, looking like hell. He looked like a weed eater attacked him, with a thousands bees. Christ.

“Oh.. Hello, Sally, Larry.” Todd greeted, his voice was awful. “I’m sorry, I had been up all night.. Dealing with a sickness, it seems I had gotten your sist…” Todd stopped himself with a violent cough, “Ghm. Forgive me. Ashley had caught the cold from me. She called me during the night to let me know.”

Larry was taken back by Todd almost calling Ashley his sister, but was distracted, seeing Sal’s shoulders slump with disappointment. Gently, he put a hand on Sal’s shoulder, rubbing lightly with his thumb. He knew this meant a lot to him.

“Awr, dude that sucks. Take it easy, okay? You have my number if you need anything, alright?” Larry offered a friendly smile, pulling Sal close. “Also.. Did you almost call Ashley my sister? You must be really sick, dude.” He laughed softly, but there was a itching in the back of his head.

Todd nodded, seeming surprised he even blurted that. His hand pressed to his forehead. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to alarm you like that. I… Have no clue where the relation came from.” Another cough into his arm. “Take care… Tell me how it goes.”

They exchanged goodbyes, Todd closed the door and left them to stand there for a few moment,s absorbing his words. Larry was starting to feel ill.. Ashley? His sister? He wanted to vomit, and not because it was Ashley. No.

That would have meant his father was unfaithful enough to leave his mother when he was just a year old, and got another women pregnant. His fists and teeth clenched, his eyes burning into Todd’s door. What did this mean? What did any of this mean? He could only hope it was a random slip.. But...

Larry felt someone slowly, and carefully uncurling his fingers, only to lace their own into his hand. He looked down, seeing Sal had taken his hand, giving it a respectable squeeze. His eyes told a story. One of fear, concern, and promises. His heart hammered in his chest as they kept their eyes locked. One second he had anger he could not explain, and then Sal took it all away with those eyes of his.

“.. It’s probably nothing, Larry.” Sal offered, even if he, himself didn’t sound convinced. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He gently began to pull Larry from Todd’s door, keeping eye contact. “Let’s go outside a bit to talk, before we get Chug.”

-

It was the first snowfall. Larry’s eyes stared up at the grey sky, still dark from morning. The street lamps were lit, showing off the early morning snow that had began to dust the ground. His worries melted away, watching the water crystals cover everything in their wake. Everything was dead, but felt alive. The trees in a coma like start, waiting for the warmth of the sun to bring them back, the water of the melted snow giving them nutrition.

Larry would have to paint this, he decided, walking out into the open. The apartments were in a peculiar spot. Away from the main city, yet close enough where you could walk to a gas station or school. His arms spread out, taking in a deep breath. The snow was dusting his coat and hair. Melting away on his face.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Sally’s voice seemed to echo, bouncing of the snow. “I wanted to bring you out here, because I know how much first snowfall means to you.” He was right.

Larry loved him, he loved the first snowfall, he loved life, dare he say. Larry felt emotions build up inside his chest. How badly he wanted to confess to Sal, tell him he’d give him to moon and stars. He’d throw a lasso around it and pull it in.

Their hands connected again, this time Sal pulling him into the dusted grass. They began to dance, as much as one could when you both were spinning around aimlessly. But it was fun, and he didn’t care who saw. Sal brought the best in him out, and he wanted to do the same for him.

Sal’s laughter pierced the air, it was as if it was protecting them from the cold. Larry laughed too, just before Sal jumped on him and knocked him over. Snow dust puffed into the air as the boys rolled around wrestling, Gently pulling hair, softly batting each others hands away, as much as one could in play fighting, at least. They didn’t want to hurt each other badly, after all.

“Sal..” Larry breathed, his hand gently pressing against Sal’s prosthetic. “Never change dude, you’re one in a trillion.”

Sal snickered, and Larry could have sworn his ears flushed deeper red. “Sheesh Larry. I didn’t know you were such a sap.” Sally booped his nose, and Larry tried to bite his finger.

“Shut up dude, I’m being serious.” Larry puffed his cheeks for comedic effect, catching Sal off guard, and got him to giggle, which opened up for a tickle attack from Larry, sending them rolling again. “Sally Face.” His voice dripped with love, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. So, his nickname would do for now.

“..Larry Face.” It was said with a deep emotion, and Larry swore for a second, it almost sounded like a confession. The boys stared at each other, unsure what to say, what was said behind words.

“Boys?” Lisa’s voice took the air, and they separated, not out of guilt, but surprise. “There you two are! Chug has been looking for you! He’s already inside with his hot chocolate.” Lisa had two hot mugs in her hand, and Larry swore Sally was like lightning, running to her.

“Really?! Kick ass! Lisa, you’re the best.” Sally was excited, grabbing the one with the straw. “Thank you, oh man. I forgot how long we were out here.”

“Long enough.” Lisa laughed, patting his head with her free hand, handing Larry his own once he came over.

“... Thanks.” Larry smiled down into the chocolate. His mother hasn’t done anything like this since his father left.. That man. Just what had he left? What was his secrets?

-

“I can’t believe you two went out in the snow. Are you trying to get a cold?” Chug lectured them, frowning at the both slightly wet guys. “Were you looking for a yeti?”

Larry shook his head, Sal just grinned up at him, mischief in his eyes. “We already found him Chug, he’s right here.”

Rude. Larry stuck his tongue out at Sal, who this time slightly lifted his mask, sticking full tongue out. Larry caught a glimpse of his chin and lips.. They had scars, the right side looked far worse than the left side. His lips were mostly intact, from what he could see, but the scarring was painful looking.

Larry fell harder. Dammit. He loved Sal for Sal, but seeing that little more of him, just sent Larry deeper. Sal was growing more comfortable with him, and he felt glad Sal felt safe enough to do that with him. His trust meant the world to Larry.

Chug snorted, “If you two are done.. Whatever you’re doing. I brought my movie, Fluffy, the Vampire Dater, it’s apparently about killing vampires or something? Someone said it was good.”

Larry nodded, having not heard of that movie himself. “Alright, let’s head to my room then. We’ll try to keep it down, mom.”

Lisa just waved, shaking her head. “Nonsense. I’ll be out working. Just don’t wreck anything while I’m out of the house.” She would then leave the house, closing the door behind. Sweetness.

“Well dudes,” Sal began, looking at the both of them. “Let our non exciting but still fun weekend begin!”

-

They played games, when to the park, and even ate out, courtesy of Chug covering the bill. Something about allowance and all. They spent the day as any group of teens would. Causing mischief, having fun, laughing. It was perfect.

Night slowly started to take the sky, and so the three had gone back to the apartments. It was movie time, and Larry was excited to relax and watch some films with his friends. When they got there, Sally was on Larry’s back, tired of walking, and Chug had carried most the things.

“So we got snacks for all night, drinks, all that good stuff.” They started to come in from the outside, walking down the stairs that led into Larry’s room. Chug was putting stuff on Larry’s bed. “And we even got another movie to watch from that one guy at the gas station.”

Sally slid off Larry’s back, stretching and having a yawn. “Man, I am beat. We should get in pajamas before starting the movie.” Larry and Chug agreed. Chug gone first to the bathroom, coming back in a short sleeve red shirt, and dark green pajama bottoms.

Sal left, and came back in a baggy sanity’s fall t-shirt, worn thin, and his pajama bottoms were sweats that clung to his ankles. Larry stared at the shirt, before realising it was once his.

“Hey wait a sec! That’s my t-shirt!” Larry laughed, gently tugging on the collar of it, however he didn’t mind, it looked amazing on Sal. “Brat, if you wanted it, you could have asked.”

Sal shrugged, pulling his hair out of the pigtails. God he’s cute. “I kept forgetting.. And it was super comfortable to sleep in.” Sally admitted, looking a little ashamed. “I didn’t mean to steal it, I--”

“Shh. Dude. It’s okay.. I know.” Larry’s voice was warm, and gentle. Knowing Sally wasn’t one to steal viciously. “It looks good on you, besides I have several shirts of the same kind, it’s cool.”

Chug smiled at the two of them, placing his hand on his hips. “Well Larry. Go ahead and change, I vote we watch Fluffy first.”

-

“That was.. Wow.” Larry was stunned by the movie. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Chug and Sal was chattering back and forth, talking about the action scenes and plot, their hands moving around wildly. They were far more excited about it than Larry.

“Fluffy is so rad! A giant spoon, for a weapon?! Silver, at that! Revenging her dead lover by finding the vampire leader and slaughtered him dead!” Sal was much more awake now that they had watched a exciting film.

They continued, and Larry went over to change the movie before they got lost in talking. He grabbed the film they had gotten off that guy, he said it was suppose to be action, horror, aa experience that couldn't be repeated in other films. It was ominous, and the guy was way excited about it. Guess it wouldn’t hurt, right?

The tape had it’s name written in marker. It’s name was, ‘Your Fault’ which in itself sound intense. Larry took Fluffy out, and slipped in the new film, which was all good to play. He leaned back in his bean chair next to Sal, looking over to Chug, asking him to pass the popcorn.

The film began slow. The ads played, their voices slightly off, commercials that had been placed in the start of the movie were warped, barely there. Larry hoped it didn’t mean the movie was messed up, that would suck.

It was a sunny, beautiful day, it looked like New Jersey. Huh. Larry stuffed his mouth with popcorn as the opening title came up in red blood. Cheesy, but forgivable. It was clear, and not longer skipping, which was good, but it looked too smooth. Something he wasn’t use to seeing on film.

Now that he thought about it, it looked as if he was there, watching as the camera zoomed in on a mother and child. They both were faceless, but alive with movement. He heard Sal suck in air, and immediately grabbed for Larry.

Oh God.  
No.

Larry’s blood ran cold as soon as it clicked. Within’ seconds, he watched the boy get away from his mom to pet a dog, which then viciously attacked him, and the mother came to save him, only to get shoved from the dog’s owner, who pulled out a weapon of sorts.

Chug seemed on the same page, wrapping his arms around Sal who was shaking to the bone. Larry followed his steps, claws creeping from behind the tv. They were charred, maimed. The fingers looked like hot coals.

Tentacles erupted from behind the tv, slapping and grabbing the area around them, looking for a victim.

Blood had covered the screen, glitching imagery of Sal’s mother body on the ground and hospital bed flashed, shuddering. The sounds of her screams were coming out of the speakers at full force, they sounded like she was right in front of them. Larry covered Sal’s ears the best he could.

Everything gone dark. Larry couldn’t see anything, other than Sal’s eyes, and Chug’s hands. What was this? What kind of monster would do this? A demon flashed up on the screen, tormented. Green light took over the room, as the demon’s red, piercing eyes and startlingly white teeth kept on the screen, twitching in and out of existence.

Larry was going to punch the fuck out his tv, but thankfully, didn’t have to. Megan’s necklace, Sal grabbed for it and squeezed it against his chest, Larry swore he could see blood from how hard he was gripping.

They were near impossible to see, but in the madness, there was a figure.. Someone who was crying with their arms stretched out. They were different from the ghosts they had seen, she was.. Beautiful.

Her words didn’t reach him, but Sal’s body stopped shaking, and he could see tears in Sal’s eyes. The demon grew agitated, trying to push itself out of the screen.

There was a flash, and a coughing fit that followed as the tape was forcefully ejected, so hard that it landed just in front the boys, the words ‘Not’ added in blue, looking burned in. The film wasn’t usable anymore.

“Christ you’d think we’d get a break.” Todd wheezed, blowing his nose into a tissue, setting down the machine. “Ugh.. I had a nightmare about this, and when I woke up a sweet gal from next door mentioned she heard screaming down stares. Never seen her before, honestly.”

Not that it mattered, Todd had just saved their skin, and Larry only pulled Sal closer, and Chug leaned on in in comforting support. That was rough to see. “Thank fuck you made it dude, I have no idea how you knew, but.. Man, it’s convenient.”

Todd adjusted his glasses, sighing. “Honestly, I knew when you guys wanted to relax.. There would be no such thing. We’re in too deep.” Larry had to agree, rubbing Sal’s side. “I had a hunch something would come after us.. Or at least Sal. He’s the one who's been finding everything, seems he pissed the cultists off.”

“Well then they’ll have to try and get us another way!” Chug huffed, upset at this entire event. “They shouldn’t just target Sal! He’s been through enough! I saw we expose them!”

“If we could…” Larry sighed, listening to Sal’s breathing as he brought himself back to Earth. “Regardless of who they’re after.. We’ll stick together, protect each other. We won’t let this go forgotten.”

“Right..” Sal managed, gently pulling away. “They only fueled me to find out the truth. For Megan. My mom.. For you.” Sal gently pressed his hand to Larry’s chest, before standing up.

“I wanted to spend the night, but now I want to be with my mom and dad.” Chug admitted, squirming a little. Sal agreed, his eyes looked as tho he was smiling. He was quick to recover, or at least act like it.

“Alright.. Let me walk you guys out. Todd, take this tape, maybe you can figure out something on it.”

-

Awful. Larry sighed as he closed the door. They had packed up, clean up, and he walked his friend to the apartment door. How frustrating that had to happen. He remember whispering in his head, he couldn’t imagine what it was like for Sal.

He’d protect him with his life.

 

A cold, but not unpleasant chill went down his spine. What? He looked around, before noting wedge under a lamp was that letter his mom had read that day. It was as if a gentle hand led him to grab the notes, and then led him to his room.

On his bed, Larry sat, staring, shaking at the paper. Attached to it was a photo that made him sick, that he didn’t want to comprehend. The fear that had been with him for the last few days waking up to be true.

The photo had three people, two of which he knew. One of them, that filled him with rage. The note was from one of the people in the photo, mentioning that they had no idea, and before they could confront the other people in the photo, one of them vanished into the night.

It sounded all too familiar, and Larry felt sick, he didn’t want to associate names. The person in the letter wanted to let Lisa know they had no idea until recently, and it crushed their world, and knew they needed to let her know.

Larry felt that cold presence again, but this time it got him to grab the walkie talkie, he was a mess, blubbering into it. Sal was quick to respond, trying to calm him down.

“Larry, Larry. Calm down, relax.. I’m here.” Sal’s voice came through clear, rare for their walkie talkies. “Tell me again.. What did the letter say?”

“I-It’s my dad, Sal.” Larry gasped, gripping the bed under him. “He..! He!!” Breath. Get on with it. Larry wanted to scream, he wanted to die. All his fears were coming true. How could he..? The man he knew was a fraud, a liar. A cheater.

“... Ashley and I are related, Sal. She’s... My younger sister.”


	7. Winter Stroll Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry has a chance to recover from the shocking news, and the team decides to take it easy at the winter stroll. Surely nothing bad could happen there, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, I really do. Your support and kindness has kept me going. This is the longest fanfic I wrote, yet. I still got a few chapters left in me. My eyes started to cross towards the end, I'll likely be able to dive in and fix any major errors later. Until then, I hope you enjoy.

He didn’t want to leave his bed, he didn’t want to leave his room. Winter break had just started, and he wasn’t any closer to accepting what he had learned. Why? Why? Larry gripped his pillow, glaring at the wall in the dark.

It was hardly morning. Snow piled outside his window so even if his curtain was open, he wouldn’t be able to see the sky. What was he going to do with that information? What was he suppose to do?

So much for waiting to cross that bridge. Larry snorted to himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up. His hair was a mess, and he hadn’t been sleeping good at all. He’s been holed up in his room since he found that information.

Lisa, his loving mother, had tried to get him out of his room, tried talking to him. It was taking everything in his power to not take a axe to the tree house behind the apartments. Taking everything to not just lay in bed and wallow in self hate. Screw the demons, he had to of been cursed.

Worst of all, he hasn’t even told Ashley he found out. She was his sister, well, half, at least. At least now he knew why everyone kept asking if he had a sister or other. She’s a nice girl. And it only made Larry all the angrier knowing that Jim, their father, left her too now. Bastard was running from something, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Sal was getting to the bottom of it all.

Sal.. Larry immediately knew which side he was on. If it ever became between Sal and Jim, it was no secret now he’d pick Sally every time. Larry had no idea just how deep they were getting, at all. But he’d take that plunge with Sal.

Slowly, for the first time in what seemed like ages, Larry found the strength in his legs. He’d have to shower, get something to eat, and talk to his mother. Walking up to Demo’s cage, tho he prefered calling it his house, the pudgy ferret came up to the door of it, looking all the more excited to see him moving. He has food and water, so Larry just opened his door up to gently pick the furball up gently.

His winter coat had came in, and he was bigger than ever. Heavy guy. Larry pressed his face into his soft, stinky fur. Demo responded with kissing him all over his face before grabbing onto his nose and gently bit it. Larry couldn’t resist laughing, feeling the warmth in his chest beginning to return. He was loved, and he was lucky.

Gently, Larry tossed the ferret onto his bed. Demo landed into the blankets unfazed from the tossing, and instead ran to the edge of the bed, looking like he was ready to jump right back at Larry, who shook his head, backing away from the bed. Sal didn’t believe him when he said his ferret would suicide jump off his bed at him if he was close enough, expecting to be caught. That was until Demo jumped into Sal’s leg on his blind side. Demo was very offended.

Looking at the clock, it was early enough where his mom should have already showered for work and be in her room getting dressed. Without a sound he left the room, not wanting to distract her. They still had to talk about what he found out, this time on a more leveled plain.

God he wanted to rip down that tree, but, at the same time he rarely even thought of his dad in there. He thought of Sal. Sal and him would go in the tree house to talk the night away if it was warm enough, and he loved listening to Sal complain about how his cigarettes smelled. Heh. Larry could have sworn it had been the small of cigarettes that got Sal to stand close to him.

That was until he caught the brat stealing his lighters out of his pockets. He began to keep a extra one in his sock. At least Sal didn’t keep them forever. He’d give them back after they were going separate ways.

God. If you’re real. Larry silently prayed. Protect Sal Fisher with all your might.

-

The shower took longer than he expected, but at least his hair was tamable now. Larry brushed it back out of his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t tell before, but now he could see he was growing into a young adult. Facial hair was presenting itself along his chin, his acne was even starting to clear up a little more. The dark bags under his eyes however were still there and heavier than ever. Ashley teased him once asking if he needed help putting on his eyeliner.

Heh. That was a pretty sibling thing to say, Larry imagined. Maybe having a sister wasn’t so bad, but it stung worse than ever knowing how she came about. Wasn’t her or her mom’s fault, how were they suppose to know?

Larry shook his head, pulling his hair back into a lazy pony tail. Ugh, he didn’t want to think about it, it made him sick. The man he use to look up to was a liar, a cheater. Probably a cultist. Would he be able to look back on those days of his childhood with joy, anymore?

“Hey Lisa, is Larry up?”

“Oh, Sal. Actually he is, he went to take a shower, I think. I heard the water running.”

“Oh cool. Thank God.. How is he..?”

“He’s still upset, I think.. I swore I hid that letter, I have no idea how it got out here, I wanted to talk to him when it was a better time about.”

Larry carefully pressed his head to the door, listening to the two talk back and forth. Sal had sounded tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping well, and his mom sounded strained from stress.. God dammit. His hand curled into a fist, his eyes squinting up, threatening tears. Larry gritted his teeth. He felt selfish, and it hurt. Two people in his life were worried about him, and all he wanted to do was kick his dad’s ass.

“It’s probably for the best, Lisa.” Sal admitted. “Now he knows, and we can all be there for him. It’s not easy finding something out like that about a parent.”

“... Thank you Sal.. Have you.. Ever…?”

“Have I ever dealt with this? Kinda. Before… The accident, my mom and dad had been fighting off and on.” Sal admitted. “I over heard some things, but it didn’t change the happy memories I had with the both of them. I still love my mom and dad, for the people they were with me, not outside that.”

“Really, now?”

“Of course. Doesn’t mean I can’t get angry, disgusted, or otherwise. However the good memories I hold close, because they helped me be the person I am today, regardless of what they did before or now.”

Huh… Larry’s body relaxed, listening to Sal talk to his mom. Sal always been one to look from the outside, in. Always so forgiving. Always ready to take on other’s pains or burdens. Larry made sure everything was in order, not wanting to walk out and forget anything.

“.. I’ll have to remember that.” Lisa was smiling at Sally, before looking surprised at Larry coming out of the bathroom. She looked worse than she sounded, Larry felt guilt gnawing his chest.

“.. Mom.” Larry’s voice cracked, any walls he had up came crashing down upon seeing the two people he cared for the most. Without hesitation Sal came over and hugged him, Lisa following in a heartbeat. “... Sal.. I’.. I’m…”

“Shhh..” Lisa shh’d him, it was then Larry noticed just how much he grown. He was almost as tall as him mother. Poor Sal had barely grew in height any. “It’s okay.. We love you Larry. It’ll be okay..”

Larry’s chest tightened from that, feeling Sal’s arms squeeze him at the word love being said. Did his mom just let something slip, or maybe he was looking too far into this. “You big dork.” Sal’s voice was soft, teasing him gently. “This isn’t your fault.. Remember what I said the night you found out..? We’re here for you…”

Larry wrapped his arms around his mom, squeezing Sal in the middle of them to hug him too. He hated feeling weak, but Sal once told him it took a lot of strength to cry in front of people you cared about and trusted. So.. He cried. He cried hard, letting the tears run down his face for the first time since that night.

Sal’s fingers dug into his shirt, and Lisa pressed a kiss to his temple, holding him close. They stood like that for just long enough, waiting for Larry to stop crying before separating, and taking their spots on the couch.

“Thank you.. Both..” Larry breathed, closing his eyes, wiping them. Ugh, he hated the stuffed up feeling after crying. “Just.. I want to know why.. Why he cheated on mom after I was born, why he abandoned Ashley for most our lives without telling us, before leaving us high and dry only just to leave her too..”

“We’ll find out, together.” Sally promised, gently taking and squeezing Larry’s hand. “We’ll find out.. We’ll figure it all out.”

Larry didn’t miss the look his mother had. Lisa looked.. Proud? Happy? He didn’t know how to explain it, but it was something along the lines of motherly love, but a little different.. Was she happy Sal and him were such good friends? Or was there something else.

“Regardless if you boys do or not..” Lisa started, putting her hand on Larry’s shoulder. “You boys are my life.. And no matter what happens, I believe you two will do your best to be good to each other and everyone else… And that’s all that matters. Be good.” She pressed her lips to Larry’s forehead. “.. Be safe.”

Larry opened his mouth, only to close it again. Nothing more needed to be said. He leaned back into the couch, already drained of energy. Sal was hesitant to move closer, but Larry just tugged him over and pressed his hand to Sal’s back as he laid his head on Larry’s chest. Lisa ran her hand through his damp hair.

“You boys must be starving.” Lisa smiled, standing up. “I’m sure Mr.Addison won’t mind me clocking in a little late. He knows I’ll get this place all cleaned up before inspectors even have a chance to knock on his door.” She grinned, going into the kitchen. “How does pancake dunkers sound?”

-

“That was the gayest thing you ever said, Sal.” Larry was smiling again, and Sal had been a little extra nice all morning. His mood had lifted, being around his mom, around Sal. They were in his room letting Demo demolition through his room, jumping around with energy for three ferrets.

“Who said it wasn’t meant to be?” Sal lifted up the bottom of his mask, sticking his tongue out at Larry. Demo lept up onto Sal’s lap on the couch. Ferret dance! “Man Demo is really hyper, dude. Have you not been letting him out?”

“I have!” Larry defended himself, his cheeks a little red from Sal’s reply. God Dammit. “I wouldn’t let my problems get in the way of Demo freedom. What do I look like? The Government?”

That got Sal to laugh, laying down on the couch, holding up Demo above him, the ferret not bothering to struggle as Sally moved him up and down. Larry could swear he loved it, any attention was good attention to Demo. “I guess not.”

They sat there for several minutes in comfortable silence, watching Demo jump around in joy, grabbing one of his toys, and dragging it into the darkness under Larry’s bed. Sal would point to each toy, telling Larry that was him going to school. He laughed, Sal wasn’t wrong.

Larry had a sudden urge, a urge he couldn’t stop. He had to say it. “Sal Fisher, I dare say you’re flirting with me, have you finally fallen for my charm?”

Seconds felt like hours, Larry could just see his eyes widening, his ears turning red. Sal looked him in the eyes. There was a the sound of breath intake.

There was knocking on his door, startling the two out of their own little world. What was Sal going to say?! WAS THIS HOW HE FELT? Jesus Christ how could Sally handle people interrupting them? Larry felt himself internally screaming. God fucking dammit. God wasn’t real. Ghosts were. Werewolves were snotty teens and vampires were sweet old ladies that was friends with ghosts…!

“The fur demon is out, proceed with caution.” Larry called out, watching the door slowly open. Todd slipped in, closing the door behind him just in time for Demo to run over and latch himself to his leg, curling his nails in and worming up the best he could.

“Okay, ow, ow, ow.” Todd hissed, gently pulling Demo off his leg. “You need to get ferret nail clippers, his nails are really sharp.”

Todd handed the ferret off to Larry, who flipped the ferret ontop his back as gentle as you could with a ferret, scratching his chin. Ahh. Demo just melted into his arms, closing his eyes. “Yeah, I gotta find some for him. I imagine you didn’t come here tho to tell me that.” Larry smiled, watching Todd adjust his glasses, moving Sal’s legs out of the way.

“.. Sal has.. Made me aware that you found out the truth.. I had.. Theories, but I didn’t want to disclose them until I was positive. Ashley wants to meet up with us at the Christmas Stroll to talk about it, if you’re comfortable with that.”

Larry frowned, eyes squinting at the floor. Larry was.. Still upset over it, but it wasn’t anyone's fault. They were just kids. Larry thought for a moment, scratching Demo’s chin. He wondered if Demo knew his parents, or even cared. Demo seemed happy enough to just be with him.. Maybe he could be like Demo, and be happy with what he has.

“... Yeah. I’m comfortable with that. I imagine she has been taking this pretty hard, too.” Larry finally answered, putting Demo down, who flattened himself to the floor before running off in a direction. “Besides, she’s our friend, my half sister. I have to face the music sooner or later.”

Todd let out a sigh of relief, melting into the cushions. It was only then Larry noticed how torn up Todd was over the whole thing. “Great, good.. I’ll let her know later when I get home.” He stretched his arms up and over his head.

Sal stretched, putting his legs on top of Todd’s lap, trapping him there. “Say.. Todd. Have you ever listened to metal?” Oh no. Larry tried not to smile, he knew where this was going.

Todd’s eyes narrowed sharply behind his glasses, glaring first at the legs on his lap, and then at Sal. “.. Yes, I have.” Todd grumbled, “Against my will, I’m sure you remember.”

“What? No.. You must be thinking of someone else..” Sal waved at Todd, Larry could tell Sal was watching Todd’s body language. Before anyone had a chance to react, Sally was in Todd’s lap, grabbing the back of the cough. Trapped! “Larry!! Quick! The new single release from Sanity’s fall!”

“No! No no no!” Todd kicked his feet, and Larry was grateful that Demo had took residence under the bed for this event. “Larry I swear on whatever God these people believe in do NOT turn that music on! And get Sally Face off of me!!”

Had Todd sounded more serious, Larry knew Sal would have jumped off, but the slight tug of Todd’s lips and pretending to actually struggle under Sal’s weight told him all he needed to know. Larry jumped, and quickly turned on the music, blasting over Todd’s groan, and his decision to loudly recite Edgar Allen Poe in attempt to cover up the louder music.

-

“How the hell are you able to even carry me?” Sally was limp noodle in Todd’s arms, head leaning back, looking up at the ceiling, only slightly kicking his feet. He was being hauled around bridal style. “You’re suppose to be a totally nerd, nerds aren't strong.”

“Must be from carrying all that computer equipment around.” Larry chimed, grinning at Sally. They were outside Chug’s door, planning on grabbing him for the stroll. “Only explanation for a nerd like Todd to be so strong.”

Todd snorted, “You know, I’ll be happy to drop you Sal like a dead fish.” the threat was light, but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t getting tired from the way he stood. “I’ll have you know my parents have me in rock climbing classes. It requires a lot of upper body strength, I just don’t show it.”

Larry knocked on Chug’s door, rolling his eyes. “Don’t show it, right. I seen you carry a shit ton of big books one handed just to prove you could at the library.”

“It’s called establishing dominance, Larry. Do you think I’d like someone to try and lock me in a locker?”

“I got locked in a locker once, it’s not as bad as it looks-”

“Not now Sally.” Todd interrupted, looking done with Sally’s shit. “Regardless if I do or do not show off my upper body strength, you’re starting to get heavy Sal.”

“How? I just farted, I should totally be lighter.” Ugh, fart jokes. Larry snickered, biting his lip knocking again, this time with a bit of a shaking fist. He was nearly a young adult, farts weren’t suppose to be funny.

Snrk.

Nah, farts were still funny who was he kidding.

“And now I put you down.” Todd looked grossed out, and Sally was laughing to hard to complain, having to lean back against the wall.

“I-I was joking Todd.” Sally sniffed, pressing his hand over the mouth of his mask.

“It wasn’t funny.” Todd was pouting, arms crossed, but the slight reddening of his cheeks told Larry that wasn’t completely true.

“Your reaction sold it.”

“Shut up Larry.” Todd groan, scooting Larry over to knock. He made the mistake of staring Larry down, and ended up knocking Chug on the forehead. Thankfully it was a quick one time before Todd yanked his hand back like he touched fire. “Chug!!”

Larry howled, bending over with Sally, who was now using Larry as support. This was gold, this was what healing was.

“.. Yes, I am Chug, this is my house. I’m guessing you wasn’t just randomly knocking on doors hoping to find treasure, because you better believe you found it.” Chug had a dead stare at a flustered Todd, rubbing his own forehead. “Let me guess, we’re going to go hunt down some supernatural creature like Wendigo just to find out they sell drugs to provide for their family.”

Holy shit. “Not today, no.” Todd said in complete seriousness, once he collected himself. “We’re going to the Christmas stroll tonight, we wanted you to come with if you wanted.”

“Well I don’t know..” Chug sighed, crossing his arms. “I’m pretty busy, I should go check with my parents if.. Aw gee.”

“I’ll buy you food.” Sal offered, poking his head from behind Todd. Most likely batting his eyes like some innocent kid manipulating a parent into buying them a toy. “They have stalls of free hot chocolate too this year.”

“One sec.” The door closed, they heard no footsteps, the door reopened. “I checked with my parents and turns out I’m clear for tonight, when are we leaving? We’re not going to unmask Santa Claus, are we?”

Larry wanted to laugh, only because it was honestly something he’d do if he was on the fence of going somewhere. There was no way he’d pass up free food either.

-

The closer the time got, the more nervous he was. His mom was giving them all a ride to the park that it was being hosted in. It was the area the community did most their activities. From egg hunting to Halloween parties for the kids.

The trees were lined with gorgeous lights, and the park lamps were decorated with tinsel, wrapped beautifully around it like a gift. Smoke from various food stalls lifted into the darkening sky, and stalls from local businesses and corporate alike sprung up, selling limited time merchandise.

Various paths had been shoveled, and the park pond was frozen over and deemed safe to skate on, apparently. There was various radio djs set up too, from what he could see, despite christmas music blasting over the park speakers.

The crowd had people of all shapes, sizes, and ages. It was times like this Larry felt he could like people if he tried. For one night, they come together to celebrate a holiday that became commercialized and merchandized to death. Despite it, he could feel the uplifting spirit of the holiday just by looking at the park.

“You boys be safe, okay? I gave you quarters if you need to call, and don’t be afraid of going to the police for help, okay?” Lisa fussed over them as they all slid out of the car thanking her, each giving their own version of ‘We will, we promise.’  
“Love you mom, see you later tonight.” Larry paused, waiting for everyone to get out of the car, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Wish me luck.”

What he expected was a question, what he didn’t expect was her response. “Hah! If you’re anything like me, you’ll need it. Don’t be let down if you don’t get it out to him, tonight.”

“W..What?”

“I think I know my own son, Larry. Don’t think I haven’t notice. I love you, and Sal, but it’s starting to get painful watching you two dance around each other.” Lisa teased, pinching his cheek. “Now get out and have fun. Momma has a date with her tv shows.”

Larry was pretty much ejected from the car with that, staring in shock as she drove off, his jaw slack. How..? When..? and what did she mean dancing around each other! He was pretty sure he was the one with the feelings!

Well, if he didn’t think Sal felt the same, would he even being trying to confess? Larry bit his lip in deep thought, glaring at the cold ground, shit. He didn’t even think about that. And what was that being like her? Did mom have a hard time letting someone know she had feelings for them?

She always came off as being open and loud with her thoughts, but so did he, he supposed. God dammit. It was going to be hopeless.

Sally grabbed his arm, and started to pull him into the crowd, following Chug and Todd who were making their way to the center park where the tree had been decorated, but not yet lit. Oh, right. Larry stopped fumbling over his own feet, enough so that he and Sal could hold hands, rather than let himself get dragged.

“Finally checked back in?” Sally teased, looking back to him momentarily. “We gotta meet up with Ashley at the tree. I never seen anything like this, I never got to come last year because of that whole demon thing.”

Ohh.. Right. This was Sal’s first time here, since last year he got really sick from that demon attacking him. Man.. Poor Luke… No, fuck him. He murdered his family for the cult. “Yeah? It’s pretty rad. I don’t care for the music choice, but it’s pretty cool.”

Sal giggled, getting caught off by Larry’s comment. “Heh! Yeah, I imagine you’d pick something we both could enjoy.” They slowed to a stop, coming up to Chug, Todd, and Ashley who were waiting.

It was awkward, at first. Ashley was shuffling her feet when they arrived, looking up at him nervously. For the first time Larry got to see Ashley through new eyes, but nothing has changed, other than the small fact she was his step sister. A pretty kick ass one, at that.

Larry and Sal let go of each other hands, and Larry moved forward first, putting his arms out. “Hey, little sis.”

At first, Ashley looked stunned, her eyes betraying multiple emotions before choosing acceptance, tears building up in her eyes as she flung herself at Larry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his chest.

Larry had to admit, he wasn’t expecting Ashley to spring a leak, however he imagined it must have been a shock to her, just as much as it was to him. Usually it took hell and back to get her to cry. Larry felt his own eyes tearing up, letting out a choked laugh. He hugged her back.

“You gotta meet my mom sometime, she’d love to actually meet you face to face.” Larry pulled back, looking down at Ashley, who was composing herself. “She might just try adopting you.”

Ashley sniffed, wiping her eyes, lips cracking into a little smile. “Wish I could say the same about my mom.. She’s denying that you even exist. She doesn’t want to believe.” Larry laughed, taking a step back to give her breathing room.

“Shit, I’ll take that as an invitation as any to meet her, then!” Ashley laughed finally, his small smile now large. Good. Larry felt accomplished. “So now that we got that awkward shit out of the way, who wants to go raid the chinese food stand?”

-

Later, the teens stood at one of the many stalls, looking at one of the many games that were set up to win raffle tickets that’d be pulled later that night. “I’m going to win the fuck out of that giant teddy bear.” Larry announced, tossing a ring at one of the bottles.

“Yeah if you could throw straight.” Ashley huffed, tossing one of her own colored rings.

“As if I could do anything straight.” Larry mumbled under his breath, but it must have been loud enough, before Ashley gave him a surprised look, saying a tiny what outloud herself. He managed to land a ring, finally. And without going straight either, ha! “What what? You’re not going to get answers to your question unless you specify, Ashley.”

Ashley opened, and closed her mouth, watching the clerk give him a couple tickets. “.. So, you plan on busting the question tonight, finally?”

“Was it that obvious?” Larry groaned, stuffing the tickets in his pocket.

Ashley snorted. “As obvious as water being wet. Todd and I have been betting for weeks when it’s going to happen. I say it’ll take to the end up next summer, Todd said either tonight or the end of the year.”

“And Chug?”

“We bet he’d tell Sal his feelings by Graduation.” Ashley shrugged, knowing full well that wasn’t the answer he was looking for, “Relax, Chug knows you and Sal are dancing around each other, almost like two swans too stupid to notice there’s no fence.”

“.. I prefer to think of us as penguins with ice between us.” Larry grumbled, glaring Ashley down. Rude. “What’s with the extra sauce today? Did someone piss in your cheerios?”

“Dad did. Anyways.” Rude, witty and relatable, but still. Rude., “Speaking of ice, you penguin. Sal has been trying to convince Chug onto the ice with him, Chug just wants to sit by the many heaters and relax. Go be romantic or something, you won enough tickets to feed a family… If that family ate tickets.”

Larry took that as her telling him to buzz off. Well, at least he knew that everyone knew, but him. Not that it made admitting any easier. What if Sal didn’t want to date? What would they even do? What if he wasn’t ready to accept his feelings if he hadn’t? Larry groaned, flipping back his hair. Frustrating.

Sal was standing by the nature made ice rink. They didn’t have skates on, and not many people did. It looked like the stand that were there last year didn’t make it this year, but that didn’t stop teens and young adults alike from walking onto the ice.

“Hey, penguin. Did you lose your flock?” Larry teased, standing next to him. Sal came back to life in seconds, looking up at Larry. “Yes, I’ll go on the ice with you, no need to ask.” Larry laughed, Sal just making a little noise out of excitement.

Sal didn’t even respond with words, he just grabbed Larry, and pulled him onto the ice. Oh dear God converse had no grip. They both slid, Sal keeping better balance than Larry, who was struggling to stay standing. This continued for the most back, music blasting over the speakers.

On a particular slow song, the couples of the frozen pond began to slowly dance and slid around as well as one could. Larry nervously pulled Sal closer. They were safe to dance in public, everyone who didn’t know them would assume Sal was a girl, because of his pigtails.

Sal didn’t reject the change of position, accepting it without question. They slid danced as well a pair could on ice. It was like the school dance, but a little more intimate with them practically leaning on each other.

Larry’s heart was pounding hard, meeting eye to eye with Sal. Now. Now was the time. The music was slowing to a end, and even if it was on the lips of his mask, Sally would understand.

Larry began to move in, slowly, eyes only partially opened, his heart wanted to escape, Sal was closing his eyes.. Did that mean..?

Eyes closed, and next thing he knew they were on the ice separated. What the fuck? Larry’s body stung, eyes widening to see they had been shoved to the ground. What asshole..?

Was… no. Larry’s chest burned with the fire of hell, eyes locking onto one person, and one person only. Sal was already getting up, looking just as confused as he was, but he was okay, so Larry jumped up, only to smash his face back into the ice. He forgot.

That didn’t stop Larry, yet he felt warmth cover his nose down. Once getting his footing he bagan to book it across the snow, not hearing Sally call after him in a panicked yell.

Where was that bald asshole. Larry felt like he had eagle vision, his eyes gluing onto one person, and one person only. How dare they..! Larry began running past people, trying to be careful and not run into anyone. He kept taking turns and vanishing into crowds only to reappear further away, without even running!

Larry’s head whipped around, looking every direction. No.. NO! He groaned in infuriating madness. That son of a bitch! How could he lose him! After what he did…

How could he abandon Ashley and Larry? He knew that man was his dad. There was no way in hell he wasn’t. Fucker. Larry felt he’d melt the snow by just being there.

Unfortunately, his guard was down, and strong hands wrapped around his mouth, dragging him away. His heart leapt into his throat, his feet kicking out in panic. No one seemed to notice the quiet, frantic struggle. He was getting taken away! By who?!

Thankfully, for him, the blood that came from busting his nose on the ice slickened the nappers hands. Larry managed to slip free, hearing the person cry out in frustration. Their voice was familiar, but he wasn’t sticking around to figure out who it was.

He ran into Todd and Chug, who looked scared shitless. It looked like they had been running, Ashley and Sally coming up quick behind them.

“That..!” Todd gasped, the cold air taking his breath. “Larry… Holy crap.”

“I know..” Larry wheezed, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. “A cultist. I have no idea what they want, but I don’t want to find out.”

“Not just anyone.. It was a teacher, from school.” Chug’s breath came out in larger puffs, almost looking like he was about to cry. “Their hood fell off. Great. Now we have to deal with them there!”

“We need to get somewhere safe until things calm down.” Ashley and Sally looked like hell, breathing hard. Sally looked near tears. Dammit.

“Let’s go to the first aid stand first, then we’ll go to the tree lighting. A lot of people should be there, it’ll be safer.” Chug reasoned, and Larry nodded, feeling the dull pulsing of a busted nose. Ugh.

-

Well, at least it wasn’t actually broken. Larry sniffled, after having the nurse mess with his nose and cleaning up the blood. He must have looked pretty badass with the blood, but sadly he knew they wouldn’t let him leave with dried blood all over his face.

Once cleared, Larry rejoined his friends. Sally was calmer now, but immediately glued himself to Larry’s side, while the others kept close. They made their way to the Tree lighting, each trying to lighten the mood more and more.

There, they stood towards the front, getting the best view of anyone there. There was a countdown to the tree lighting, and they had made it in perfect time. As the timer went down, Larry found himself staring at Sal, rather than the tree.

His hair lit up in winter, with all the snow reflecting light onto him. Even his mask looked amazing in the lighting. His eyes, the blue was the most intense, daring the sky to out do them. Sally was excited, bouncing in spot as he counted with the rest of the crowd, only stopping once he noticed Larry staring at him.

Larry wanted to lean in and kiss him, but instead reached for his hand. Not today, Larry thought to himself. Their fingers laced together, and their stares went to the tree just as it lit up. Cheering exploded across the crowd, and Larry squeezed Sal’s hand, hoping to let his emotions speak through action.

Sal squeezed his hand back.

Things began to wind down after that, and Larry found a phone booth not far from the public area to call his mom to come pick them up. Ashley excused herself, but not without hugging everyone first.Despite the dad sighting and cultist, he had a great night.

Todd and Chug excused themselves temporarily, leaving Larry and Sal by themselves waiting for Lisa.

“... Why did you run off after we got bumped into?” Sal asked finally, not looking at Larry but instead the street, looking for Lisa’s car. “You ran off like a bat out of hell, looking like you seen the devil himself and wanted to fight him.”

They were bumped? What timing. If they hadn’t been bumped, he would have never spotted his dad watching them. “.. I mean, you’re not wrong. I saw someone like the devil.” Larry grunted, putting a cigarette between his lips, patting his pockets for a lighter. “Son of a bitch himself.”

Flick, flick. Of course Sally stole it, brat. “... Your dad? Holy shit. That’s.. Odd. You see him before getting nearly kidnapped. It’s like they wanted to lure you away.” Sal was staring at the flame, likely frowning. “What freaks.”

Larry lifted his leg up, patting his ankle. Aha. He dug in his sock, pulling out his spare lighter. “I agree. What do they want me for? I’m not gonna follow in my old man’s steps.” Larry held the cigarette in his other hand opposite from the one holding the lighter, not able to talk well with it between his lips. “Just a bunch of old hoots that can’t get it…”

Oh. Oh. Larry’s face flushed. Sal was kissing him, Sal was.. Full lips on his. Larry’s heart was exploding into fireworks, his stomach doing flips. He didn’t even feel Sal grabbing the spare lighter he had from his hand before pulling away. Sal had gone far enough to lift his mask to kiss him the darkness hid his face when he pulled away, flipping the mask back down, looking away. Holy Fuck.

“.. I don’t like when you smoke.” Sal finally said after a few seconds of silence. What? Larry’s mouth opened and closed, trying to find words.

“... Oh..” Larry’s voice was high pitched from shock, and sweet like honey knowing he had just been kissed. What did this mean? Larry didn’t bother putting the cigarette away, letting it fall from his fingers and into the snow below. It was then he noticed Sal had stole his second lighter. Oh god dammit! “... You sneaky shit.”

A horn honking caught them off guard, sending them jumping like cats. Todd and Chug just returned in time, they all piled into the car, and everything fell back into order.

At least, on the outside. Larry was freaking the fuck out on the inside. Did Sal really just kiss him? Was it to take the lighter only? Did people do that? Larry felt himself wanting to scream as he laughed at a joke his mom told, staring deer eyed at the road.

The was his first kiss. His first kiss with Sally, no less. Yet he was nowhere closer to saying the three magically words to Sal. In the movies they made it look super fucking easy. Shit, Didney movies had characters get married after kissing once! Was this what his mom meant by needing luck? Strike him down, Zeus.

-

They made it home, Todd and Chug going their separate ways. Sally had returned the lighters to Larry, who was very happy to have them back, as always. Originally Sal had been planning on spending the night, but the excitement called for sleeping in their own respective apartments. There was a lot to recover from.

Larry went into his room, telling his mom good night, and made a comment about how life is stupid complicated, and in which she agreed before kissing his forehead, going to her room.

Larry stared at the walkie talkie. He swore it should have made everything obvious. The kisses in the movies did, yet here they were, at a stalemate. Was Sal waiting for Larry to pop the question first? Was Sal just using a new tactic to get the lighter from him? Was Sal testing new waters?

Fuuuck. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid of scaring Sal. The unexpected kiss still tingled on his lips, the memory of it stealing his breath away. What if Sal had been scared of losing him, and kissed him out of overwhelmed emotion? Guys seemed to do that a lot in movies. It didn’t help Sal wasn’t exactly normal. He was a strange, complicated dude.

Larry loved that about Sal. He closed his eyes, laying back in bed.

…

Larry was tired of taking a break from ghost hunting. This shit was way more complicated than when they were looking for ghosts. Bzzdt. “Night, Sally Face.”

Bzzdt. “Night, Larry Face.”

.. Ugh. “Hey, uh.. Were you flirting with me, earlier today?”

A pause, then, finally a response. “You decide.”

How did he love this asshole? “Fuck you.”

Laughter. “Fuck you too, Larry. Goodnight.”

Sigh.. Larry blushed, unable to stop himself from smiling. Whatever. He’ll cross that bridge at another time. “Goodnight, loser.”


End file.
